


Strength

by InKnPaPeR



Series: Strength, Courage, and Devotion [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - World War II, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Omega Verse, Overcoming Adversity, Period Typical Attitudes, Sexist Language, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, badass stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InKnPaPeR/pseuds/InKnPaPeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a young omega who just turned eighteen. His friends are being ripped away from him by the war in Europe.<br/>As an omega there are a lot of social conventions he must obey, but being the strong and brash individual he is he sets out to prove society wrong and defend what he holds dear.<br/>*Sorry, I’m not the best at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an Omega Verse story. It is set during WWII. Because of the time period there are very strict rules on what type of relationships are acceptable. This means that Alphas marry Omegas, and betas marry betas. Though there are secret omega/beta, omega/omega, and alpha/alpha pairings that are considered very taboo. There is also certain expectations of how alphas, omegas, and betas are supposed to behave and what goals and personality traits they should have. I know, it’s a dated way of thinking, but this story is set during the 1940’s.  
> Basic Sex Determination:  
> • Omegas  
> -Males have internal and external male genitalia and internal female genitalia, they also have scent glands.  
> -Females have external and internal female genitalia, they also have scent glands.  
> • Betas  
> -Males have normal internal and external male genitalia.  
> -Females have normal internal and external female genitalia.  
> • Alphas  
> -Males have normal internal and external male genitalia, with the addition of a knot and scent glands.  
> -Females have both external and internal female genitalia. They also have external and internal male genitalia, complete with knot and scent glands.  
> Heats and Ruts:  
> • Omegas  
> -Both male and female omegas experience a biannual heat that lasts for a week. They do not lose control of their bodies or senses when this occurs. They simply feel an urgent need to procreate. They do release pheromones that entice alphas. They can legally take suppressants, either herbal or factory made, to stop the heat and hide their scent from others. This allows them to appear like betas until they get married. This is to ensure no Omega is taken without their consent.  
> • Betas  
> -Betas do not experience heats or ruts. They are essentially like normal humans with increased speed and agility.  
> • Alphas  
> -Both male and female alphas experience a biannual rut that lasts for a week. They do not lose control of their bodies or senses when this occurs. They do feel an urgent need to procreate and they can become highly aggressive due to the increased levels of testosterone in their systems.  
> Abilities:  
> • Alphas  
> -They are stronger, faster, and have better senses then the betas or omegas. They are seen as natural leaders.  
> • Omegas  
> -They are stronger, faster, and have better senses than the betas. They are seen as the moral compass of society.  
> • Betas  
> -They are the weakest people in society. To put things in perspective they are stronger, faster, and have better senses than humans, but there are no humans in this universe. They are seen as the “right hand man” to both alphas and omegas.  
> Societal Expectations and Standards:  
> • There is a power imbalance in this universe.  
> • Alphas have it made.  
> • The betas and omegas are somewhat equal.  
> • Betas have more freedom, but omegas are valued more because they are the only ones that can create more alphas and omegas.  
> • There are more and more progressive individuals in this universe that see alphas, betas, and omegas as equals. They’re basically on the cusp of an equality revolution.  
> • Omegas traditionally get jobs as teachers, nurses, or secretaries. They are expected to quit their jobs and start producing more alpha and omega children when they mate and/or marry.  
> • Alphas can pursue any job or educational endeavor they desire. They are expected to settle down with a nice omega and provide for them and their future family.  
> • Betas can also pursue any job or educational endeavor they desire. They can mate and/or marry and have children, but because a beta couple only produces beta children it’s not seen as a highly important life goal for them to have.  
> • The people in this universe can only mate once, but if their mate ever dies it is fairly common for people to marry someone else. Mating is seen as a very spiritual and eternal connection, whereas marriage is seen as a commitment and partnership for this life.

     “ _On this day, December 8th, 1941, The United States of America declares war on Japan and the oppressors of Europe. We will not tolerate their tyranny any longer. We will give aide to our allies and defeat those who threaten our freedom. We will stand together, Alpha and Beta alike, to ensure the continued safety of our country_.”

  
      Those words had been playing in my head all day. We were going to war. Everyone knew it was coming, but none of us thought that we’d actually see bloodshed on American soil. At least, I didn’t think we would.

  
      Thinking back on it now that feels like such a naïve thing to think. The rest of the world had been thrown into a pool of death, unease, and chaos. It was only a matter of time before we got dragged into the mix.

  
      My best friend Scott was with me when we found out. We were listening to the radio and just shooting the shit, normal things every eighteen year old boys do. Then, boom, everything changed. I’ve been in kind of a daze ever since.

  
      Scott immediately decided he’d be enlisting to help fight for his country. He looked nervous but determined. I didn’t like his decision at all. It’s not that I don’t think he should defend our country, hell, I’d enlist if I could, but they don’t take omegas. It’s just that, dammit, I don’t want my best friend to die. I mean, who the hell is going to have his back out there?

  
      I didn’t say any of this to him though. I just smiled and said that it’s great he’ll be going to protect us all.

  
      He went home to let his mom know about his decision. Personally, I hope Mrs. McCall hands him his ass on a silver platter for even thinking about it. Then Scott won’t go overseas and he won’t die. Problem solved.

  
      Unfortunately, that’s an unlikely scenario. Mrs. McCall is the most alpha-esque omega you’ll ever meet. Seriously, she is one amazing person. I want to be the kind of omega she is when I’m older. But Scott’s an adult and an alpha. If he decides to go, she can’t stop him. His dad, who was bad news, left them when Scott was a baby. He was an alpha, but he was a shit alpha. So it’s not like she can go to him for help either.

  
      So, Scott going to war is pretty much inevitable.

  
      I start making dinner for my pop. He’s the sheriff of our town. He’s a good dad, a good sheriff, and a good alpha. He’s never treated me like less of a person because of my omega status. I asked him why once.

  
      He looked at me and said, “Son, your gender doesn’t define who you are or what you should and shouldn’t be allowed to do. Anyone who tells you that is full of shit.”  
It was then that I started to notice how lucky I was compared to most omegas.

  
      A lot of the omegas in my grade weren’t allowed to play sports like I was. Most of them also were discouraged from getting too into science or mathematics, but my dad encouraged me to read and learn about everything I possibly could. The other omegas also talked differently than I did. My dad never stopped me from cursing here and there. I was also allowed to be friends with Scott. I used to never think that was weird until Jackson Whittemore called me freak and told me that if I kept hanging out with Scott alone people would start to think I was a floozy. I’m allowed to dress any way I want. Most omegas have it beaten into their heads from a young age that they have to behave like the precious treasures they are, but I was taught that I was more than a pretty possession. I was a person, and I was given the freedom to behave and think like one.

  
      All of these things led me to the conclusion that I was a very lucky omega. It also led me to the realization that the majority of the world had a messed up way of treating my gender. Since then I’ve been an outspoken rebel in my town. I never do what any alpha tells me to, unless it’s my dad. I mostly listen to him. Okay, what I actually do is take what he says under consideration.

  
      My dad arrives home just as I set out dinner.

  
      “Hey, pop, how was work?”

  
      He walks over to me, smiles and ruffles my hair. “It was okay. How was your day?”

  
      “It was alright. Scott came over for a bit. We listened to the radio, and heard the announcement.”

  
      My dad frowns. “I heard that as well. It’s a damn shame. Necessary and unavoidable after the attack on Pearl Harbor, but upsetting none the less.”

  
      I mirror his frown. “Yeah, I know. Um…Scott says he wants to enlist.”

  
      “Aw, hell.” He the moves from the table and into the kitchen to wash his hands for supper. “Does Melissa know about this?”

  
      I hover kind of awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen. “Not yet, he’s telling her tonight.”

  
      He finishes drying his hands and then motions me toward the table. It’s not really a secret that my dad and Melissa are sweet on one another. Their relationship started when Scott and I started developing alpha and omega traits. They decided they’d each help each other out with their alpha and omega children and their relationship has grown from there. Scott and I are just waiting for the announcement that they’re together. We sit down and he says, “The last thing Melissa needs is her only child running off to fight in a war.”

  
      I stay quiet but nod.

  
      My dad looks over at my silence. “Stiles, I’m sorry. I know this is hard on you too.”

  
      “You’re right. But, it’s going to be harder for Mrs. McCall.”

  
      He nods in agreement.

  
      The rest of the evening we try and talk about normal things, happier things. We are very good at ignoring uncomfortable truths in the Stilinski household. After dinner my dad wanders into his study to read and drink his daily beer. I went up to my room to read some more and wait for Scott to call.

  
      At around half-past eight Scott finally called me. About damn time. “Stilinski residence, Stiles Speaking.”

  
      “Stiles, it’s Scott. I told her.”

  
      “How’d it go?”

  
      “She’s been cleaning since I told her my plan. She said it was brave of me to go, and she understood my urge to protect my country. But then she started aggressively cleaning the whole house.”

  
      “Oh.”

  
      “Yeah. I even tried helping her clean, but she growled at me. Is this an omega thing?”

  
      “*growls*”

  
      “Okay, so not an omega thing.”

  
      “No Scott, omegas don’t instinctively feel the need to dust when we get distressed.”

  
      “Stiles, help me! I’m worried about her, and I don’t know why she’s acting like this.”

  
      “She’s acting like this because she’s worried you dope. You do realize what you going to war means to her, right?”

  
      “Um…?”

  
      “Scott, if you go to war you could die. Of course that’s going to upset her.”

  
      “But, that’s not even a guarantee. I _might_ die, but it doesn’t mean I _will_ die. Plus you aren’t upset about it. Maybe she’s overreacting.”

  
      “*growls*”

  
      “Oh, you are upset by it.”

  
      “Yeah, Scott. Of course I am. This is real war pal. It’s dangerous. She’s not overreacting.”

  
      “Well how do I fix it?”

  
      “Unless you don’t go to war, you’re just going to have to let her deal with it.”

  
      “Stiles! I can’t not go to war. That’d make me a coward. I’m doing this for you and her.”

  
      “We didn’t ask you to.”

  
      “So you’d rather I sit by and do nothing?”

  
      “No Scott, I’d rather you lived. I understand why going to war is necessary, so does your mom. It doesn’t change the fact that we’re worried.”

  
      “So I can’t fix it.”

  
      “Nope.”

  
      “Shit.”

  
      “Yeah.”

  
      “Can I make her stop angry cleaning? It’s scary.”

  
      “Nope, you’re just gonna have to let her clean this one out.”

  
      “Ugh.”

  
      My dad picks up the other house phone and says, “Stiles, if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to speak to Scott for a moment.”

  
      “Oh, uh, sure pop. Bye Scottie, talk to ya tomorrow.”

  
      “Bye Stiles.”

  
      My dad says, “Hello Scott.”

  
      “Mr. Stilinski.”

  
      “Stiles told me of your plans to enlist in the army.”

  
      “Yes, sir. I plan to fight for my country.”

  
      “That’s mighty brave, son. Have you informed your mother of your plan?”

  
      “Yes, sir.”

  
      “How’d she take the news?”

  
      “*silence*”

  
      “Scott?”

  
      “Not well, sir.”

  
      “Put your mother on the phone Scott. I’ll try to help.”

  
      “Thank you Mr. Stilinski.” I then hear Scott set the phone down and call his mother to come take the phone.

  
      “Oh and Stiles, you can hang up the phone now. Scott will talk to you tomorrow.”

  
      I meep and slam the phone down. Damn him and his magic dad abilities. How’d he know I was listening in?

  
      I settle in for the night at like ten or so. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep, there’s too much to worry about. One thing’s for sure though, if Scott goes to war then I need to find a way to go over there and help him out. Friends don’t abandon friends.


	2. Chapter Two

     The next day Scott and I meet up at the local diner. Apparently my dad’s talk with Mrs. McCall went well. Scott seems to be in a better mood. He’s coming over for dinner tonight, along with his mother. My dad is going to talk to him about enlisting. Scott seems excited about this. I don’t know why. I think my dad will tell him the reality of his situation and scare the shit out of him.

     That’s probably why Melissa calmed down. I decide to try and change the war subject to something slightly more tolerable. I ask, “So Scottie, how are things with Kira going?”

      “Not well since the attack. I know Kira and her parents had nothing to do with it, but these last few days everyone in town has been treating them like they’re diseased. Assholes.”

     “They are assholes for doing that, but I think they’re mainly just scared.”

     “It doesn’t make it okay Stiles.”

     “I know it doesn’t. I’m just trying to see things from every perspective.”

     Scott nods and keeps eating his sandwich.

     Kira and her parents are Japanese. Her dad’s an omega and a history teacher. He’s one of the few teachers that grades alphas, betas, and omegas fairly. I really respect the guy. It’s a shame people are treating him and his family poorly. Now Kira’s the kind of omega alphas are supposed to go crazy for. She’s sweet and quiet. Scott didn’t stand a chance when he met her. He’s been awkwardly courting her ever since she moved to this town one year ago.

     “Have you told Kira?”

     “No. I won’t tell her until I actually enlist. I don’t want to upset her more until there’s actually a reason to.”

     “Having second thoughts?”

     He gives me a dirty look. “No, she just has enough on her plate right now with everything else. She actually had family stationed at Pearl Harbor. One of her cousins died. Her family is grieving right now.”

     “Pal, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

     “It’s okay. I actually am going to meet her after we finish eating.”

     “Hot date?”

     He snorts. “Sort of. We’re going on a walk around the park while her mom chaperones from a park bench.”

     I fan myself. “You’re bonkers, pal.”

     “Shut up. Oh, and don’t worry about a thing _baby doll_ I’ll pick up the check.”

     My mouth flies open. “You dirty rat!”

     He starts laughing hysterically. “You’re face, stiles. God, you’re face.”

     “Ugh, I hate you. You’re definitely paying for our lunch now.” I stand up and walk away.

      He throws bills down on the table and follows after me still chuckling. “It was worth it to see you so shocked, buddy.”

     “Can’t believe you called me that. I will never be someone’s….that.”

     “Baby doll isn’t a curse stiles.”

     “Like hell it isn’t!”

      “It isn’t. It’s sweet talk.”

     “Oh yeah? You sweet talkin’ me McCall?”

     He puts his hands up. “Hey now, I’ve got a steady.”

     I bat my eyes at him. “Don’t be like that sugar, let’s get fresh.”

     “Ugh, you’re like my brother.”

     “Says the alpha who was just sweet talkin’ me.”

     “Fine, you win. Baby doll is now a curse word.”

     “Damn right I win. Anyway, I’ll see you and your mom tonight at dinner.”

     “Alright, drive safe buddy.”

     “Will do.”

     I watch as Scott walks over to his motorcycle and drives off. There’s a gaggle of freshmen omegas who watch him from the diner windows and I can almost hear their collective sigh of longing. The summer between junior and senior year has really been good to him. He’s bulked up and has started styling his dark hair like Cary Grant’s. The younger omegas have really taken notice. He practically has followers now.

     I shake my head and drive on home to get the house ready for guests. Scott wouldn’t care if it was messy or not, but I don’t want Mrs. McCall to think I can’t take care of my dad or myself. Everyone comes over at about 7 that night. I set the table all nice, clean the house, and prepare a nice meal. Dinner is surprisingly not weird. Melissa seems to be in a very good mood, as does my dad and Scott. Well, Scotts kind of perpetually in a good mood. But he seems like he’s on cloud nine today. After we all finish eating Scott and I take the dishes to the sink while Mrs. McCall and my dad talk.

     I ask, “What’s got you so happy?”

     Scott almost swoons and says, “She kissed me Stiles.”

     “In front of her mom? Wait, haven’t you kissed before?”

     “What? No. We briefly snuck off. Also yeah, we have kissed before, but never like this.”

     “Oh so you were making time?”

     He blushes. “Sort of. We were getting close to it before her mom called for her. It was amazing, Kira’s aces. Just aces.”

     I beam at him. “Nice.”

     “Thanks.”

      I decide to wash the dishes and Scott dries them while we wait for our parents to finish talking. Suddenly we hear a throat clearing behind us. We turned and see my dad and Mrs. McCall in the doorway.

     My dad says, “Scott, if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to talk to you now about enlisting.”

     “Sure Mr. Stilinski.” They head to my dad’s office.

     Mrs. McCall joins me at the sink and we finish up washing and drying in silence.

    “Stiles, how would you like some tea? We can catch up.”

     Oh, apparently I was getting a talking to as well. “Sure, Mrs. McCall.”

     “Stiles, call me Melissa. You’re eighteen now. You’ll be graduating in just five short months. You’re basically an adult.”

     I snort. “Tell that to my teachers.”

     “I would, but something tells me they get enough grief about their behavior from you.”

     “You would not be wrong in that assumption.”

     We sit down at the kitchen table with our tea and drink in companionable silence for a while.

     “So Stiles, how do you feel about Scott’s decision?”

     “I get why he’s doing it, but it worries me. How are you holding up?”

     “Same as you. I asked your dad to talk to him last night. I know he’s been to war. It’ll be good for Scott to hear from someone he trusts about what he’s really signing up for. It’s not all heroism and glory.”

     “Yeah, I’ve read some of the more…detailed accounts of past wars. Though to be honest, I’d enlist if I could.”

     “Why?”

     “Same reason as Scott. I want to defend my loved ones, and fight for my country.”

     “Hmm. You could always become a nurse.”

     “I could, but then who would take care of my dad?”

     “Stiles honestly, I wouldn’t let the man die.”

     “So if I became a military nurse, you’d look after my pop?”

     “Of course I would. Joe has been a good friend for many years. Your mother was also my friend. I wouldn’t let her down by letting anything happen to her son or husband.”

     This next sentence I have trouble getting out. My dad and I rarely talk about my mom. I whisper, “Do you think she’d be mad if I went to war?”

     “Mad? No. Worried? Yes. Ultimately, she’d know that you’re a strong individual who wanted to help out any way he could.”

     “Do you think I should?”

     “I can’t make that decision for you. Only you can.”

     “Then why’d you bring it up?”

     She looks at me incredulously. “Are trying to tell me that you hadn’t already considered it as an option.”

     I blush. “Of course I’ve considered it.” I freeze. “Does my dad know I’ve considered it?”

     “Yes. He figured you would.”

     “Is he mad?”

     “No. He’s worried, but he knows how stubborn and determined you are. So he asked me to talk to you about it.”

     “Because you’re an omega, or because you’re a nurse?”

     She laughs. “Both. He knows that I know what it’s like to go through nursing school. He also knows that I know how most people treat omegas out there. He can’t prepare you for that. I can.”

     “So tell me the truth, what’s it really gonna be like?”

     “Nursing school is mentally, physically, and emotionally challenging. You’ll be sleep deprived. Sometimes you’ll have to watch innocent men, women, and children die and you’ll be able to do nothing to stop it. You will also be called a variety of different pet names by all of the alpha doctors and patients. You’ll have to deal with fighting off alpha advances. There will be advances. So I’d recommend learning how to defend yourself. Finally, no one will take you as seriously as you deserve. You will have to fight to be heard and respected every step of the way.”

     “That sounds awful.”

     “Oh, it is. But there are good things as well.”

     “What are they?”

     “When you’re able to make a difference in a patient’s life. Also, when you’re a part of a team that saves someone from dying, it’s one of the best feelings in the world. Basically though, you don’t do it for yourself. You do it because people need help.”

     “I’ll remember that. God, there’s just so many decisions to make. I originally wanted to go to college and be a teacher, but now I’m thinking I might be needed elsewhere.”

     “Welcome to adulthood Stiles. There’s never an easy answer here.”

     “Gee, thanks.”

     The rest of the night is spent in peace. Melissa tries to get me to gossip about any alphas I might be seeing. I don’t have the heart to tell her I’m secretly seeing a beta named Malia Tate.

     It’s incredibly taboo in our society, but I can’t help it. I like her a lot. She’s sweet on me to. We both sneak out once a week and meet at an abandoned cabin in the woods. We take turns bringing sandwiches and booze for each other. There’s a radio there and we light candles and dance together. Sometimes there’s kissing and some petting, but there hasn’t been sex. Not yet at least.

     So I tell Melissa I’m sweet on the alpha Lydia Martin, but that she’s going steady with the omega Jackson Whittemore. Lydia’s not like most alphas. She’s really petite and feminine. Most people think she’s actually an omega or a beta the first time they see her, but that way of thinking is clearly proven wrong when people get close to her. She exudes alpha dominance in everything she does. I used to have a crush on Lydia when I was younger, but it’s slowly faded over time. She’s still my main cover story though. Luckily, Melissa buys my lovesick loyal omega story. She gives me a sympathetic pat on the arm and tells me I’ll find a nice alpha one day who will like me back.

     Scott and my dad emerge from his office not long after that. Scott looks like he’s deep in thought. He barely says goodbye to my dad and me when he and his mom take their leave.

      I turn to my dad. “How’d it go?”

      “It went alright. Scott is stubborn, but he realizes what’s at stake now. He also has a better idea of what he’s getting himself into. How’d your talk with Melissa go?”

      “Good. How’d you know I was considering being a nurse?”

      “If Scott’s going to war I know you’d find a way to go too. You kids are attached at the hip.”

     “Yeah but nursing isn’t really going to war?”

     “Yes it is. You’d be near the action, same as the alphas and betas. Also, it is just as important as what those other men and women are doing. They need nurses and doctors just as much as they need soldiers.”

     “True. I wish I could really be going with Scott. Not as a nurse, but as a soldier. An equal.”

      “You are his equal. The rest of the world may not realize it yet, but you are his equal.”

     “Thanks dad.”

     “No thanks necessary for the truth son.”

      I smile at him. “I’ll think on things and let you know when I’ve made my decision.”

     He nods in understanding and goes to get his allotted beer of the day. He probably had a real hard time relaying war stories with Scott, so he deserves it. I make my way upstairs and start trying to sort through everything in my mind. Nursing would be a good way to go and take care of Scott and others, but then I’d have to leave my dad. This is a no win situation.

     Shit.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so smut is ahead. I wanted it to be kind of awkward and sweet. I think I hit the mark on that.  
> BTW, it is Stalia smut. The Stereck smut will happen much later in the story.

     It’s been about two months since the declaration of war, and Scott’s declaration of enlistment. We were back at school. Scott had decided to graduate and then enlist. It made his mother happier, and bought her more time with her son.

     Scott had also told Kira of his enlistment plan. She was upset but understood. She confessed that she and her family would actually be moving to Hawaii, in order to be closer to her extended family. She was gone before the end of January. They broke up before she left. She said that she just couldn’t handle a relationship right now. Scott has been heartbroken ever since.

     I still haven’t made my decision on whether or not I’ll become a nurse. It’s scary, and things just keep getting worse. I hate listening to the radio and reading the newspapers now. I still do though, not liking reality is no excuse for being ignorant of it.

     So tonight I’m seeing Malia again. I’m nervous, but excited. We’ve gotten pretty close since the declaration. There’s just an urgency in the air. Sex isn’t on the agenda for tonight, but these last few months we’ve gotten farther than light petting over our clothes. The last time we met she snuck her hand down my pants and made my whole body feel like a live wire. I did the same to her. I had no idea that girls felt that way. Wet, warm, and velvety smooth. I liked it. Every time we see each other in public now we have to try hard not to smile like idiots at one another. I wish we could be seen in public together, but that’s just not the case. For now though, I can pretend that the sneaking around is just for fun. A romantic secret between her and me.

     It was Malia’s turn to bring the sandwiches and booze tonight. I lit all the candles and turned the radio on. We were lucky, it was playing a nice slow tune.  
She showed up looking flushed and beaming at me like I hung the moon. Her dirty blonde hair was done in loose curls that framed her face. Her brown eyes looked luminous.

     I walk over and kiss her on the cheek. “Hey beautiful, how was the walk over?”

     “It was nice, peaceful. No one around for miles. I brought us dinner.”

     “What’s on the menu for tonight?”

     “Simple, ham and cheese sandwiches. Also what evening would be complete without libations?” She pulls out a bottle of wine and uncorks it. She hands it to me. “For the handsome gentlemen.”

     I laugh. “Thank you, m’lady.” I take a swig. “Goodness, that’s actually pretty good. I think I like it better than the beer.”

     “Good.” She takes it from me and takes a sip.

     We eat our sandwiches quickly and then she asks me to dance. There are two fast songs, and then finally, a slow one starts playing. I pull her close and we sway to the music.

     “How was school for you this week Malia?”

     “Pretty good. I’m passing all of my classes and I’m on track to graduate. Greenberg asked me out again.”

     “What’d you tell him?”

     “I turned him down, obviously. I don’t need him. I’ve already got the best guy any girl could ask for.”

     I blush. “I mean what reason did you give him?”

     “I told him I want to focus on my studies. Everyone knows how dedicated I’ve been to school since I decided I want to become a doctor. He bought the lie.”

     “Good. I don’t want you getting into trouble because of us.”

     “One day maybe we won’t have to hide, yeah?”

     “Yeah. I’d like that.”

     “How was your week?”

     “Good. Got several detentions from the math and science teachers for not behaving appropriately, which is just code for having a brain and being an omega. How dare I do such a thing?”

     She laughs. “One day that’ll change too. I just know it.”

     “I hope you’re right.”

     “I know I am. We just gotta keep hope alive and keep pushing for equality. We’ll get there.”

     The conversation sort of fades in and out after that. I can’t remember if the music is slow or fast, I just get lost in the warm comfort of her holding me. It’s nice and safe here in our little cabin. The kissing and touching starts slowly. A peck here and there as we dance, hands gently but firmly pulling us closer together.

     I used to think kissing would be gross. I heard an omega girl once say that it was like having a goldfish flopping around in your mouth. So I was against the activity until my omega friend Heather kissed me in her basement on her birthday last year. It didn’t feel like a cold creepy fish at all. It was warm and tentative. After we kissed for a bit she apologized, and then said she just wanted to get her first kiss out of the way. I didn’t know how to tell her she shouldn’t be sorry and that I liked it. So I just told her that now we’d know what to do when we got alphas. Apparently, that was the right response because she beamed at me after and we’re still friends to this day.

     The next girl I kissed was also an omega. But she didn’t kiss me for an experiment. I had snuck in to a party in the wild part of town. She told me that she liked alphas, omegas, and betas. It blew my mind. I realized then that I wasn’t the only one who felt the way I did. I was sort of normal. I saw Malia at that party too. We were both embarrassed to be caught, but once we realized we weren’t going to rat each other out we became friends. Then, we grew into being boyfriend and girlfriend. We’ve been going steady for a while now. She makes me feel like I’m handsome, smart, and wanted. She’s never treated me like some stupid omega.

     Our kissing gets more intense as the night goes on. The earlier playful touches become more driven. She moves to my neck, but she doesn’t leave any hickies. She slowly starts to unbutton my shirt.

     She sounds breathy when she asks, “This okay?”

     “Yeah, yeah it is. Don’t stop. Can I…your shirt?”

     Luckily she understands what I mean. She nods and says, “Yes, do that.”

     We slowly and shakily take off each other’s shirts. We’ve never done this before. Most of our touching has been over our clothes and last time it was under our clothes, but we’ve never taken clothes off of each other. Shit, it’s such a rush.

     Her skin is soft and smooth. I draw light patterns up her sides with my fingers, she shivers in response. I start kissing her neck and then move to her collar and shoulders. I meet her eyes as I start to slide off her bra strap. She nods quickly. It takes some maneuvering. Actually, who am I kidding? She helps me learn how to remove her bra. We giggle about it, but it doesn’t ruin the mood. It makes things feel sweeter. Like we’re on a playful adventure together. Once her bra is removed I start kissing down her chest. She threads the fingers of one hand into my hair and the other gently pets my back. With one hand I cup her left breast and knead it. I keep eye contact as I kiss across her chest and take her right nipple into my mouth. She lets out the smallest moan.

     “Good?” I ask.

     “So good, keep going!”

     I switch sides to give both breasts the same amount of attention. Malia keeps moaning, so I’m pretty sure I’m doing the right thing.

     “Malia, can I go lower?”

     She gasps, “Yes.”

     I kiss down her body. Dropping to my knees and running my hands over every inch of her. When I reach her skirt I lavish kisses across her stomach. I slide my hand around her body and grab the zipper on the back of her skirt. I look up. She nods her head so hard the curls in her hair bounce. Together we work on getting her out of her skirt and underwear. She seems embarrassed at first. She kind of curls in on herself

     “Don’t be like that. You’re perfect Malia. So perfect. I want to, god, I want to put my mouth on you.”

     “Holy!--Yeah, let’s do that.” She grabs my hand and pulls me up off of the floor. We walk together towards the blankets we bring to sit on while we eat.

     It’s feels a little weird to move around with an erection, but I manage. At least I haven’t started leaking yet. I put a pad on just in case that happens again. After all, I can’t walk back home with slick stained trousers. When we get to the blankets Malia turns around and reaches for my belt. I smile and try and help her out. We fumble a bit and she growls playfully at me until I remove my hands. We get me out of my slacks and underwear, I blush at the pad, but she waves it off. She gets why I need it.

     We lay down together and start kissing. She pushes me on my back and kissed down my chest. She treats my nipples the same way I treated hers. I moan much louder than she did. I now understand why she enjoyed that. Who the hell wouldn’t? She moves back up my body and plasters herself to me. Finally I remember my goal. I flip our positions and ravage her mouth. Then start my trek downwards again. I’m spurred on by the sounds she’s making. Sweet soft moans, and quiet “Yes, Stiles, yes’s.” When I reach her vagina I kiss all over her thighs and above her mound.

     “Stiles.” Malia wines in impatience.

     “Spread your legs for me.” And wow, my voice has never been so deep, and husky before.

     She does. I gently put my hands on her and spread her all the way open. She’s pink, and wet. I spread her slick around. Just feeling her out, getting her used to me touching her. Then I hone in on that spot that made her grab my hair and pull hard last time.

     She curses and her whole body twitches. I grin, smug and satisfied. I found it.

     I don’t really know what I’m doing right now, but I lean in and kiss that spot gently. She makes a noise that sounds vaguely approving. I then dart my tongue out and give it a little lick. She kicks me.

     I sit up. “Malia I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?”

     “What? No Stiles, why’d you stop?” She looks upset.

     “You kicked me?”

     “That was an accident.”

     “Then why do you look upset right now?”

     She flashes her beta blue eyes at me. “I’m upset because you stopped.”

     “Oh, so it was good?”

     “It was getting there. I liked the licking thing. You should do that again. That is, if you want to.”

     “Oh I definitely want to.”

     We smile at each other. I give her a quick kiss and then resume my position between her legs. I find that spot again and start licking. She doesn’t kick me this time. Instead she grabs my hair and alternates between petting me and gripping my hair for all she’s worth. I stick to the short little kitten licks, she seems to like those better than the long licks. She also seems to like it more when I circle that spot with my tongue. So I do that a lot too. I work at it for a while. Eventually she grips my hair the hardest yet and calls my name. Then her whole body moves in a wave. She holds my head to that spot on her body so I keep licking, but after a few seconds she pulls me up to her. I hold her until her breathing calms down. She looks flushed but happy. I feel oddly accomplished.

     “Wow, Stiles. That was, yeah.”

     I chuckle. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I liked it too.”

     “Really?”

     “Yeah, I like making you feel good.”

     “What if I want to make you feel good too?”

     “You don’t have to.”

     She smiles. “I know, but I want to.”

     “Then I’d say, yes, I want that too.”

     She snakes her way down my body. She lightly kisses my stomach for a bit, then she looks up at me with a weird frown on her face.

     I ask, “What’s wrong?”

     “God, this is so embarrassing. Do I just suck it?”

     My dick jumps at the words. “Um maybe start with feeling it like you did last time. Then move on to sucking it. Just go with your instincts. That’s what I did and it turned out okay, right?”

     She nods and looks at my junk like it’s an interesting mystery she has to figure out. “Right.”

     She licks her palm and then takes my dick into her hand. She slowly works me up and down. I still have no idea how something so simple can feel so heavenly. She then presses a kiss to the tip of my cock. It jumps again. She looks up at me and smiles. I reach my hand down and cup her cheek. She nuzzles my palm for a moment before refocusing on the task at hand. She leans forward again and starts licking me. Little licks that cover every inch of me and make my dick wet. Then she gets bolder and licks a long wet stripe up the underside of my penis. I moan loudly. She then fits her mouth over the head and starts to lightly suck on me. I start talking.

     “Yeah, more like that. Keep doing that.”

     She hums and takes more of me into her mouth.

     “Oh, for the love... Yes!”

     She doesn’t even get all of me into her mouth before I’m about to burst.

     “Malia you gotta…I’m gonna….”

     She meets my eyes and then pulls off of me, but she keeps stroking.

     “Oh…Shit! Yes!” I cum in thick spurts across my stomach.

     Malia crawls up my body and we snuggle again.

     “That was fun.”

     I laugh. “I agree. I definitely would do all of that again.”

     “Same.” Then she hesitantly asks, “Would you ever want to do more?”

     “With you? Absolutely.”

     “What about next time we meet up. If you’re ready, I’m ready.”

     I think on it for a moment. This is a big step, but I want to, and I want it to be with Malia. I say, “I’m ready. I’ll get the condoms and bring the food.” I know I’m an omega, and I’ve never heard of a male omega getting anyone pregnant. However, I’ve also never heard of a male omega having sex with a female beta. I do have balls. Stuff does come out of them. I feel like it’s better to go into this with condoms. Just in case.

     She says, “Sounds like a plan.”

     Later that night we part ways with sweet words and goodbye kisses. I make my way home in a daze of happiness.


	4. Chapter Four

     Malia and I don’t end up having sex the next week. She got grounded so we haven’t seen each other in two weeks. It sucks. I miss her.

     Plus, I’m also afraid my dad will find the condoms I bought. I had to drive two towns over to buy them. Luckily, because I’m on suppressants, to anyone who doesn’t know me I smell like a beta. So I didn’t get any disapproving stares for buying condoms. It was still awkward though. The cashier who rung me up was a beta, and he winked at me. So creepy.

     Scott is still lovesick and sad over Kira. I told him that while I respect his sadness, maybe he should try hitting it off with one of the young omegas who are smitten with him. There’s no reason for him to go to war sad. Scott seems to be considering the idea in a mopey kind of way.

     One day I just can’t take it anymore. A sad Scott is never a good thing. I know that _The Wolf Man_ is playing this Friday night. Perhaps a double date is in order. I walk up to an omega boy who I’m on fairly good terms with, his name is Timothy Jones. He has bright red hair, freckles, and deep blue eyes.

     “Hey Tim.”

     “Hey Stiles. What’s going on?”

     “Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a double date this Friday night?”

     “With who?”

     “Well, I’ll be going with Molly Thompson. You’d be going with Scott McCall.”

     Tim looks stunned for a moment, but pleased. “Yeah, that sounds good. What time?”

     “We’ll pick you up at 7. We’re going to see _The Wolf Man_ at 8 o’clock.”

     “Sounds swell, see ya Stilinski.”

     He walks off with a spring in his step. Tim’s a good guy, and he also just broke up with a jerk of an alpha female not too long ago. He and Scott can bond over their shared misery. Now I just have to find Scott and let him know about the date. Oh, and I also have to call Molly after school.

     I catch up to Scott in the cafeteria. “Hey pal, guess what we’re doing this Friday?”

     “Playing cards.”

     “Nope, we’re going on a double date.”

     “Stiles, buddy, I know I’ve been down but I can’t date my best friend.”

     “You dope. I’m going on a date with Molly Thompson, you’ll be going with Timothy Jones.”

     “Oh, that makes more sense.”

     I snort. “You’re so full of yourself.”

     “Am not. Anyway, what are we doing?”

     “We’re going to the 8 o’clock showing of _The Wolf Man_.”

     “We’ve seen that before.”

     “I know, but it was good. So now we can see it again.”

     He nods. “Okay. Isn’t Molly the college girl that works at the diner?”

     “That she is, my friend.”

     “She’s pretty.”

     “Agreed.”

     “When did she start sniffing around you?”

     “About four months ago.”

     “So she finally got the courage to ask you out?”

     “Apparently.”

     “Well, do you like her?”

     “She’s okay.”

     He huffs and rolls his eyes. “Stiles, you aren’t really giving me anything to go on here.”

     I sigh. “I know, and I’m sorry. Yes, she’s pretty and nice. I figured I should give her a chance. I just don’t know if I’m sweet on her yet.”

     He nods understandingly. “I get it buddy. I know you’ve been sweet on Lydia for forever, but I think it’s good you’re giving Molly a chance. Maybe you’ll grow too really like her.”

     “Maybe.”

     We finish out the day with no more drama. Scott even smiles and waves at Tim a few times. Now he just has to get up the nerves to talk to him before Friday.

     When I get home I call Molly right away. Molly acts like your average alpha during the day, but at night she dresses in drag and goes to the wild part of town. She also only dates other alphas. Malia introduced us. While I was kissing that other omega at the party, Malia was making friends with drag kings. Malia also came up with the idea for Molly and me to flirt in public. That way no one would suspect we’re queer. Molly agreed. So I’m pretty sure they’ll both be okay with a friendly double date.

     She says, “Hello?”

     “Molly? It’s Stiles.”

     “Hiya handsome! How’s it going?”

     “It’s alright. Um… I was wondering if you’d be up for going on a date with me this Friday night? It’d be a double date, and we would really only just be going as friends.”

     “Sounds like fun. What’re we doing?”

     “We’re going to see The Wolf Man at 8’oclock. Scott McCall is going with Timothy Jones that night, so we’ll basically be there to make sure things flow well.”

     “We’ll be awkwardness buffers?”

     “Yeah. That okay?”

     She chuckles. “Yeah, kid, that’s fine. Is it okay if I drive you all?”

     “Yeah, that’ll work. My dad will also probably want to see you beforehand.”

     “Alright. I’ll see you around a quarter to seven on Friday then, bye brown eyes.”

     “Bye Molly.”

     Next I call Malia. We worked out a code for if I ever go on a date without her or if she ever goes on a date without me.

     A gruff voice answers and says, “Tate residence.”

     “Hello, Mr. Tate. Is Malia home?”

     “Yes, she is. Who is this?”

     “Stiles Stilinski, sir. I have history with Malia, and I wanted to talk to her about a homework assignment we got today.”

     I hear hollering and then scuffling. “Hello?”

     “Malia?”

     “Hey Stiles, what’s going on?”

     “Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about the history assignment.” Translation: I have a date with an alpha.

     “Ugh, I hate our new teacher. She is so strict.” Translation: I get why you have to go, but I don’t like it.

      “I know. She’s so annoying. Anyway, the assignment is due this Friday, and I was wondering if you could lend me your notes from today’s lecture?” Translation: The date is on Friday, send me a note for when we can meet again.

     “Sure, I’ll give you the notes tomorrow. Bye Stiles.” Translation: I’ll let you know when we can meet up soon.

     “Bye.”

     Later that night when my dad gets home I tell him about the date on Friday night. He looks worried for a second and tells me to go sit at the kitchen table while he goes into his office. When he gets back to the table he’s holding the condoms I bought in his hands. Dear God, I didn’t even realize he’d taken them from my hiding spot.

     “Stiles I do believe we need to talk.”

     I turn bright red and put my face in my hands. “Dad it’s not what you think.”

     “You’re going on a date with a college-age alpha, and you bought condoms. I don’t think I’m jumping to a wild conclusion here son.”

     “Ugh, no. It’s our first date dad. I wouldn’t do that on a first date. I’m not a whore.”

     “I never said you were.”

     I look back up at him and say, “You had judgmental eyes.”

     “No, I had worried eyes. I know she’s been flirting with you for the past few months. Is she pressuring you for sex?”

     “No. Molly would never pressure me for sex. Every time we’ve spoken she’s been very respectful.”

     “Then why do you have condoms?”

     “I was curious.”

     His eyebrows almost reach his hairline. “Oh, I see. I suppose I should have talked to you about all of this stuff earlier. I mean, we got the suppressant talk and the omega talk out of the way pretty easy. I just didn’t think to give you the sex one. At least, not until you were getting married. I know that’s dated, but in my day a lot of people waited until marriage.”

     “Dad do we have to?”

     “Yes. Now, you know the basics. Alphas traditionally penetrate and knot their male or female omegas in the hopes that they will conceive a child.”

     “Ew, you said ‘penetrate.’”

     He continues, undeterred by my outburst. “There’s more to sex than just procreation. There should be affection and you should feel comfortable and safe with your partner. It’s also not as simple as sticking something somewhere. There should be certain *ahem* activities beforehand. Getting to know one another’s bodies.”

     This is the worst conversation of my life, but I do ask, “So, petting?”

     “Yes, petting. There is also oral stimulation. Basically son, you need to make sure your body is prepared fo-“

     “Don’t you say that word again.”

     “Sex. Prepared for sex. There’s also contraceptives. We have you on suppressants, which work as birth control, but they do not protect against diseases. So you would need condoms for that. When using a condom you want to make sure it’s on the right way, it has no holes in it, and that it’s the right size. Now, there is a problem with the condoms you bought. They’re beta condoms. You’d need to buy alpha condoms if you wanted to have sex with your alpha friend. I know that the packages kind of all look the same, but beta condoms were not meant to hold a knot. If you need me to, I’ll buy you the condoms. I’d rather you not have sex with this girl so soon, but more than anything I want you to be safe.”

     “I won’t have sex with her dad, I just wanted to know more about condoms. They don’t really teach omegas about that kind of stuff in health class.”

     “I know, and it’s a damn shame. Okay well, my talk is done. The awful part of the night is over. But you make sure that girl talks to me before you head out. She is coming to pick you up, right?”

     “Yes, dad. She is. I already told her you two have to meet.”

     “Smart man.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night for Stiles

      Friday snuck up on me. Before I knew it Molly was at the door. Unfortunately, my dad beats me to it. He opens the door and greets a very dapper looking Molly. She's wearing slacks and a delicate looking teal blouse that shows off her hourglass figure. Her jet black bob was done in tight finger waves and her lips were painted bright red.

     My dad extends his hand to her. “You must be[ Molly](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/171559067025650897/).”

     She takes his hand and smiles. “That I am, Sherriff Stilinski”

     “Come on in.” He turns towards the hall where he knows I'm hiding. “Stiles, come on out.”

     I join them in the foyer. “Hey Molly, you look great.”

     “So do you Stiles.”

     My dad rolls his eyes. When he speaks he uses his deep alpha voice and says, “Now Molly, I expect you to treat my son with respect tonight, and you are to have him home by 11:00PM at the latest. Am I understood?”

     “Yes, sir.” Molly looked kind of shell shocked at the authority in my dad’s voice. He rarely uses that alpha voice of his, but when he does people listen.

     “Great, well bye dad.” I grab Molly’s hand and pull her out the door.

     My dad watches us get in the car and drive away.

     “So, uh, your dad is kind of intense.”

     “He can be. It’s only really about safety stuff. Also he found the condoms I bought to use with Malia, so he thought you were trying to seduce me.”

     She laughs then. “That explains the alpha voice. I thought he was going to rip my throat out.”

     “He’d arrest you before he’d kill you.”

     “That actually makes me feel so much better. Where are we headed to?”

     “Scott’s house. He lives in that neighborhood right by the hospital. He'll be waiting outside so you won't miss him.”

     We arrive at Scott’s a little before 7. He’s waiting outside like he said he would be, and he looks nervous.

     I call out of the window, “Hey buddy, hop in.”

     He runs to the car and throws himself in the back seat. “Hey Stiles.” He turns to Molly and they shake hands. “You must be Molly, I’m Scott.”

     “Hello Scott, It’s nice to meet you.”

     “Likewise.”

     Molly asks, “So where to next boys?”

     I pipe up, “Tim’s house. It’s on the corner of Harper and Main.”

     When we pull up Scott just stares at the house.

     I roll my eyes and say, “Scott, buddy you’re gonna have to get out and go to the door.”

     “Oh, shit, yeah.” He stumbles out of the car and up the steps.

     He awkwardly greets Tim’s parents. Then [Tim](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/155163149635359630/) and Scott make their way to the car. The ride to the theater is sort of awkward. Molly and I make jokes back and forth and that seems to lighten the mood. The movie is great, just like I knew it would be. Together, Molly and I make jokes at the screen. By the end of the film Scott and Tim are actually holding hands. I’m totally counting tonight as a success. We take a walk around the park after. Tim and Scott separate from us and go flirt quietly at a park bench. Molly and I keep strolling.

     “So how’d Malia take the news that you and I were going on a date?”

     I shrug. “She’s okay with it. She doesn’t like it, but she gets it. How did Gregory take the news?”

     “Same as Malia. We’re grateful for it though. Dating appropriate people tends to keep the questions at bay.”

     “Agreed. I can only go on the whole, love sick over Lydia, excuse for so long.”

     She laughs, loud and bright. “Has she figured out your devotion is a façade?”

     “She doesn’t even know I exist. That’s the way I like it too.”

     “You picked well then. The omega I tried that with decided she was smitten with me my junior year of high school. I had to date the girl for a year until she decided she could do better and dropped me like a hot potato.”

     “Were you with Gregory then?”

     “Sure was. God, he was miserable then. So was I. But you gotta appear normal. Luckily, because I’m an alpha, I can pretend to be a dog and just date around. You don’t really have that luxury.”

  
      “No I don’t, but I can moon over someone who is unattainable. It makes me seem more devoted and omega-y.”

     “True. Oh damn! It’s almost time to get you home. I don’t want your dad throwing me in the slammer. I’ll go pull the car around, you go get the love birds.”

     I salute and walk over to get Scott and Tim. Surprisingly when I find them they’re necking on the park bench. I feel bad for interrupting, but we do have a curfew.

     “Eh-hem.”

     They jump apart like they’ve been burned and they both blush deeply.

     “Listen fellas I’m sorry to bust up the party but we gotta get going.”

     They both agree and we head back to the car. I notice that they do hold hands all the way back to Tim’s. Scott walks him to his door like a proper gentlemen. They can clearly see Tim’s mom and dad spying of them from the entryway window, but Tim still gives Scott a kiss on the cheek before he darts inside his house. Scott is in a happy daze the whole way back to his house. Scott’s a great guy but he always gets a little stupid around omegas.

     Molly takes me home and walks me to my door like a proper alpha should. We hug before she leaves. When I walk inside my dad jumps back from the entryway window kind of surprised at being caught. I laugh at him and he grumbles a bit but sends me upstairs.

     Sometimes I wish that I really did like only alphas. It would sure make my life easier. No one looked at Molly and me weird tonight, but if I ever went on a date with Malia or an omega people would lose their shit.

     It’s just not fair.


	6. Chapter Six

     Malia and I are able to meet at the cabin the next night. I bring some of the condoms just in case. I don’t think we’ll use them all, or any of them. I just want to be prepared. She’s there before I am and she’s set everything up.

     I set out our sandwiches and a bottle of wine that Molly bought for me. Malia seems quiet.

     “Hey beautiful, what’s wrong?”

     “Nothing Stiles. How was your date?”

     “Oh that’s what’s wrong. You know it wasn’t real right?”

     “I know. It doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

     “I know. We talked about you and Gregory when we got away from Scott and Tim. We didn’t even hold hands once. Just hugged at the end of the night so my dad would buy that it was a good date.”

     “Really?”

     “Really.”

     “I’m sorry for being jealous, and I know it was my idea for you guys to flirt and stuff. But I just can’t help it.”

     I move towards her and pull her into my arms. “Don’t you worry about it, if you went on a date with some beta I’d be real sore about it too.”

     She looks up at me shyly. “You mean it?”

     “I sure do.”

     “Ugh, I’ll stop being so silly. I haven’t gotten a night alone with you in weeks and I don’t want to waste this night on something as stupid as jealousy over a fake date.”

     “Well, we can eat first and then dance a little, or we can dance and then eat? Or my favorite idea, we can run through the woods.”

     “Run through the woods?”

     “Yeah, let’s play tag like when we were kids. It’ll be fun.”

     She laughs, smacks my arm, and then darts out of the cabin and into the night. I immediately give chase. We take turns chasing each other through the woods for a good hour. By the time we make it back to the cabin we’re both exhausted and breathless. We collapse on the blankets and go straight for the wine and sandwiches.

     By the time we’re done eating we’ve killed the bottle of wine, and we’re both a bit out of sorts. We have this moment of searing eye contact where everything feels like it’s moving in slow motion. Then we kind of fall into each other, kissing and pulling at clothes. Neither of us makes a move to get completely naked. We both just want to be close. There’s a lot of heavy petting and frottage going on. We both come pretty quickly, and then we just cuddle and listen to the sounds of the night.

     Malia looks up at me as we’re leaving for the night. “Sorry we didn’t go all the way.”

     “Don’t be sorry. I liked what we did. It’ll happen when it happens, but I’m not in a rush.” I mean, in a way I am. I do want to be with her, but I don’t want it to be a chore or anything like that.

     “I know. Is it bad that I kind of am?”

     “Wait, why are you in a rush?”

     She looks at me like I’m crazy. “Because of the war Stiles.”

     “Yeah, but that’s not really affecting you and me right now.”

     “Not right now, but it will be soon enough.”

     “You mean because Scott’s going to enlist?”

     “Not just Scott. I’m enlisting too.”

     “Oh.” I bite down my rising panic and say, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

     “Well, I didn’t know until just a few weeks ago. My dad expects me to, and I think he’s right. They’ll need every able bodied alpha and beta they can get over there.”

     “Shit.”

     “Yeah, so we really only have a few weeks left together Stiles, and I want to be with you in any and every way I can. Not just to get it out of the way, but because I really care about you. I want to do all of these things with you while I have the chance.”

     “Oh…yeah, that makes sense.”

     “Yeah?”

     “Yes, I get where you’re coming from. I also want to be with you while I can.” I mean it too, I really do. Thinking about her going to war and dying does make me want to take advantage of the time we have left together.

     “I’m glad. So, maybe next time?”

     “Sounds like a plan.”

     We separate with a goodnight kiss and then go our separate ways.

     I hate this stupid war. First Scott and now Malia. It has literally scooped up two of the most important people in my life. I’m just glad my dad won’t be able to reenlist because of a prior injury. Which sounds awful, but I don’t want him anywhere near this war. He needs to be safe at home, eating healthy and staying alive for many years to come.


	7. Chapter Seven

     It is April now. I have a little less than two months before I graduate. I’ve finally made my decision, I’m going to become an army nurse. First I have to apply and go through nursing school, but the army is where I really want to end up.

     When I told my dad he didn’t look surprised at all. Just resigned. It was like he knew there was no way that I was going to stay home and play it safe when I could help others out. He’s not wrong. Helping others is kind of my thing.

     I help Scott with studying, talking to omegas, and with learning how to control his alpha traits. I’m pretty sure I’m the reason he’s not a testosterone fueled alpha bully. To be perfectly honest, while Scott doesn’t have a mean bone in his body he did go through some dark days when his hormones first kicked in. He got in several fights with other alpha boys. Also, he almost punched me once in the locker room. I thought quickly though and smacked him with a lacrosse stick before he hit me. I knocked him out cold. When he came to I lectured him about controlling his temper. He was so ashamed of losing control that he didn’t talk to me for a week. After that we worked on different anger management techniques I found in the library for new alphas. He’s been the poster child for perfect alpha behavior ever since.

     I also helped my dad get back on his feet after my mom died. I made sure the house stayed cleaned, and hid his whiskey when it was necessary. I just kept slowly pushing him and pushing him until he started to get his shit together. He never snapped at me once, and when he finally got back on his feet he apologized to me for not being a good father.

     So I have a history of figuring out how to help others improve, I think I can definitely do this nursing thing.

     I will be taking Melissa’s advice and learning how to fight. Omegas traditionally don’t, but when I was younger my dad taught me how to do an arm-bar, throw elbows, break noses, break tracheas, and gouge out eyes. Oh, and the most important one of all, knee the alpha in the nuts. Basically, he taught me how to fight dirty and escape.

     I’m what you’d called “scrappy.”

     But that’s not what I want to be when I enter into the military. I want to learn how to properly fight. I will be a force to be reckoned with, both mentally and physically. I walk into my pops study. He’s reading a Sherlock Holmes book, I can’t tell which one. He’s obsessed with that guy.

     “Hey pop, how’s it going?”

     He looks up and smiles. “It’s going well. How are you?”

     I nod. “I’m swell.”

     My dad squints at me.

     I stare at him awkwardly.

     “Stiles, did you want to talk about something?”

     “Yep. Yep, I do want to talk about something. A very important something. The type of something that could save my life.”

     “Alright, ask away.”

     “Yes, um, would you teach me how to fight? Not the dirty tricks style of fighting. I want to learn how to really fight in case I ever need to.”

     His eyes glow with pride. “Of course, son. In my military days I used to box. I’ll go and buy you a pair of gloves and we’ll start training this Sunday. Sound good?”

     I beam at him. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

     I have to restrain myself from skipping out of his office. It’s not that I thought he’d say no, but this is big for me. I’m really on my way to doing this.

     I haven’t told Scott yet. He’s been a bit preoccupied these last few months. The war has made everybody loose their minds and teenagers have been wilder than ever. Two senior omegas even got pregnant out of wedlock. There were two shot-gun weddings within the week.

     Also Scott has become some kind of wolf. Sure he has gone out with Tim several more times, but neither of them want to make it official. Scott calls Tim his “best guy,” but he goes with other omegas every now and again. When I first heard about this I was furious with Scott for treating an omega that way. Before I could lay into him though Tim tracked me down and told me he liked the arrangement between Scott and him. His parents like and trust Scott so if they think Tim is out with him he can go and do whatever he wants. Tim calls it liberating. Plus, he thought Scott was a “dish” and said he liked having a non-abrasive alpha to kiss and cuddle every now and again.

     I get where Tim’s coming from. It’s kind of similar to what I do when I flirt with Molly, except there is no kissing or cuddling that goes on between Molly and me.

     The world is surely losing its marbles. People are acting crazy, teenagers are out of control. We've barely even entered the war and everything we know is slowly shifting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, so some people are probably wondering why Stiles learning to fight is important. Trust me, it comes into play big time!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, so this is it. Stiles and Malia have the sex in this chapter. BTW, writing smut is the most nerve-racking thing ever. I don’t know why, it just is. I originally contemplated not having any smut at all throughout the story, but in the end it felt right to include it because this is a coming of age story for Stiles.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading!

     Tonight’s the night. I’m going to tell Malia about my plans for after graduation. I hope it won’t change things between us, but I don’t want to move forward with her without telling her the truth.

     She’s waiting for me when I get to the cabin. It’s a little different tonight. There is soft music playing, but there’s no food this time around. Instead, Malia is sitting in our blanket bed with a see-through sheet wrapped around her body. She is not wearing undergarments either. Wow. She’s gorgeous. This is wild. I never would have thought someone as beautiful as her would ever wait for me like this. It’s like a scene from one of those dirty books omegas aren’t supposed to read or know about.

     Malia blushes when I don’t say anything. She doesn’t look embarrassed though, she looks like she’s pleased she’s rendered me speechless.

     I clear my throat loudly and then say, “Malia, wow, you look amazing!”

     She smiles. “Thanks Stiles. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

     I make my way to the blanket nest where I kneel down and kiss her forehead. “Look, there’s something I need to tell you before this happens.”

     “What?”

     I falter.

     “Come on, what’s eatin’ you?”

     “I decided to apply to a nursing school, and then after I graduate I want to sign up to be an Army nurse.”

     “Oh my God.”

     “Yeah, I-“

     “Stiles, that’s great!”

     “Really?”

     “Yes. Nursing school is hard, but you’re smart so you’ll ace it. They need good people like you out there.”

     I blush. “Thanks.”

     She pulls me to her and kisses me deeply. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

     “I just barely decided. I didn’t want to have sex before you knew though. It didn’t seem right keeping something like that from you.”

     “You really are one of a kind.”

     “True.” I look around the room again. I suddenly feel awkward and unsure.

     “What’s wrong?”

     “Nothing, I was just taking in the setting again, and I just want to make sure that you’re sure?”

     “Do you have the condoms?”

     “Yes.”

     “Do you care about me?”

     “Yes.”

     “Good, because I care about you too, and I’m ready if you are.”

     I bite my lip and nod my head. I say, “Oh yeah, I’m ready.”

     We start kissing then. Slow at first. I cup the back of her neck gently and deepen the kiss. She moans.

     There’s something about tonight that feels private and quiet. The forest seems to even be keeping the noise down for us. I will never cease to be amazed at how being with someone like this can make you feel like you and your significant other are the only two people in the world.

     She starts pulling my shirt up over my head. “Fair is fair Stiles. I wanna see you.”

     I laugh and start pulling my clothes off as fast as I can. I trip up a few times and almost smack her in the face with my flailing, but ultimately my undressing is a success.

     I kneel down again in front of her. She looks me up and down with a heated gaze. It sends shivers up my spine. I motion towards her makeshift toga and say, “How about you, Tate? Fair is fair after all.”

     She smack me lightly on my arm but lets the toga slowly fall from her body. I know we’ve seen each other naked before, but this is a different kind of naked. This is nudity with serious intent.

     “You really are something, you know that Malia?”

     She reaches for me and says, “Shut up and c’mere you sap.”

     We tangle together in the sheets and just kiss and feel each other for a while. I don’t know what’s come over me but suddenly I want to kiss every inch of her skin. Map out all the planes of her body. So, that’s what I start to do. Her face, her neck, the delicate hollow of her clavicle, and down her breasts. I lick one of her nipples and breathe lightly on it. Her breath catches. I stop at her breasts for a while. The noises she makes sing to me, and I want to hear every last one of them. I pull away from them after a minute or so and keep moving down her body. I find out that if I lick into her belly button she squeals and flicks me on the ear. It’s not exactly a sexy fact, but it will be important information for future tickle fights.

     When I get to her soft mound she grabs my ears and pulls me up her body. She says, “Hey.”

     “Hey. You okay?”

     “Yeah, but I don’t want that this time. I want you inside of me. I don’t want to get distracted from the plan.”

     I snort and say, “You’re such a romantic.”

     “Hush you. I just want to cum when you’re in me.”

     “I heard that doesn’t always happen the first time.”

     “Yeah, well, I plan on making it happen. I’ve thought about it a lot, and I want to try it that way.”

     “Okay.” Oh God, I hope this’ll turn out okay. “Just let me get the condom.”

     I race to my trousers and pull out the little packet. Well, not little. It’s a perfectly respectable sized packet, thank you very much. I'm a good six inches and I have some girth to me. So if you go by beta and alpha standards I’m considered average, but by omega standards I’m downright impressive.

     I come back and sit by her. She watches as I put the condom on. I don’t mind, were it the other way around I’d be watching too. To be honest, I did practice with a few of them to make sure I put them on right. My practice has paid off because I get the rubber on the right way with no awkward pauses or anything. I feel very accomplished, and kind of smooth.

     Stiles Stilinski, master of safe sex!

     She studies it and asks, “Can I touch it?”

     “Yeah.”

     She warps a hand around me and I hiss at the contact. She brings her other hand up and pets at my thigh. “It’s rubbery. I don’t know why I thought it wouldn’t be, but that’s kind of neat.”

     “You’re kind of neat.”

     She giggles and leans down and kisses the tip of my cock. Then she immediately whips her head back up and starts spluttering. “Yuck! Ugh, I didn’t think that through. It doesn’t taste good.”

     I can’t help but laugh a little. She gives me the stink eye. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”

     “You better stop, wise guy.” Then she cracks a smile and we laugh about it together.

     I ask, “So, how do you want to do this?”

     “You on top of me. I want to feel you around me.”

     I take in a deep breath and try to calm myself down. “That’s definitely doable.”

     We lay down and I pull the blankets to our waists. I guess we should start this slow. I start kissing her again. Then I start to trail my hands down her sides and over her butt, hips, and thighs. I grab her leg and hike it over my hip. She bites my lip and makes a purring noise. Oh shit, baseball, think of baseball.

     I roll us over, and then I move myself between her legs. I support myself on my left elbow and say, “I’m gonna, um, do the stretching part now. You ready?”

     Her pupils dilate. “Yeah.”

     I slide my finger between her folds. She’s so wet. I’ve used one finger on her before, but a book I read said that you’re supposed to stretch out omegas and female betas with a couple of fingers before entering them. It’s supposed to prevent tearing and make the whole experience a lot more enjoyable. They didn’t say for how long, but I’ll trust Malia to tell me when she’s ready.

     I slide my first finger in her pretty easily. Malia makes a soft happy noise. I meet her eyes and waggle my eyebrows. She snorts. I say, “Tell me when you feel like you’re ready for more, okay?”

     “Okay.”

     I slowly work her open. In between kisses she demands two fingers, and after a while she whimpers out, “Now, Stiles, now. I’m ready.”

     I remove my fingers and wipe the slick that was on them on my dick. I don’t know why I did that actually, it just kind of felt right. I position myself at her entrance. We make eye contact again. Her eyes shine warmly at me and she nods one last time. This is it, I slowly start to push in. I rock into her while she pushes back on me. There’s this moment where her body just gives, and I feel myself push through her opening and I’m welcomed by her body. She briefly grimaces when it happens.

     I look at her and ask “You alright?”

     “Yeah, just give me a second to get used to it.”

     “Okay.” We kiss while we wait for her to adjust. It’s nice. It’s also a great distraction for me. The more I focus on kissing and stuff the longer I’ll be able to hold out.

     She starts moving her hips around me. I groan and bury my head in her neck where I start sucking kisses. Then Malia gasps out, “Stiles, you can move. It’s better now.” Apparently I don’t get going quick enough because she squeezes my sides with her legs and moans, “C’mon, get to it handsome.”

     So I get to it. It feels weird and it takes me a second to get the hang of it. I don’t think I’ve ever moved my hips this way before. There’s a few starts and stops until I finally figure out a rhythm. I try to go slow, but then Malia reaches under my arms and scratches down my back while moaning, “Harder.”

     After that it’s like my hips have a mind of their own. When she says harder my body obeys, when she says faster I speed the fuck up. I don’t even have to think about it, it’s like my body just knows this weird ancient dance we’re doing together.

     We haven’t been at it for long but already I can feel my balls start to draw up tight. I gasp, “Malia, ‘m close.”

     She wrenches one of her hands away from my back and brings it down to that nubbin that makes her go wild. I looked it up recently and I guess it’s called a clitoris. When she touches herself I feel her body start to clench down on me.

     “Oh God,” I shout.

     She makes this keening noise and then gasps, “Little longer Stiles, just a little longer.”

     I nod and try to not cum out of sheer force of will.

     Suddenly, Malia’s eyes fly wide open and her vagina clenches down hard on my dick. I can’t hold out any more, I pump my hips two more times before I shove in deep and cum. Shivers wrack my body and stars dance behind my eyes.

      I can’t help it, I sort of collapse on top of her. She doesn’t seem to mind and starts petting me. Soon I roll off of her and just stare at the ceiling.

     I hear her sigh and say, “So, that was sex.”

     “I believe so.” I pull her to my side and she pillows her head on my chest. I ask, “Are you okay?”

     “I'm very okay. I liked it. What about you?”

     “Oh, I’m a big fan.”

     We start giggling.

     We cuddle for a while and later we get dressed and share lingering kisses at the door.

     “So, Stiles?”

     “Mhmm?”

     “I’m really glad we did this. It was perfect.”

     “Agreed. Best future memory ever.”

     She laughs, “You’re crazy. Do you know that?”

     “I’ve been told, but I feel it adds to my charm.”

     She nods sagely and says, “It definitely adds to your charm. See you soon.”

     I wave and watch her walk into the night.

     I’m technically no longer a virgin now.

     Well by omega standards I am, because I can’t lose my virginity unless a knot is involved. But I don’t care what anyone says, this counts. It meant something. Maybe not love, I mean I love Malia, but I’m not in love with her. It’s definitely a significant emotional connection though. She’s my first real relationship. My first friend that I could tell everything to.

     Maybe we’ll grow to love each other one day like mates do, you never know. Even if we don’t, I’m still glad we did this.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns how to fight.  
> I'm not a boxer. I did research it for this story, but I am sorry for any inaccuracies there might be.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

     My dad enters my room on Sunday afternoon looking downright giddy and says, “Okay kiddo, you ready to box?”

     I spring up from the bed and shout, “Hell yeah, I am.”

     “Well, get your sweats on and meet me in the backyard. You’ve got 10 minutes.”

     He exits and I begin running around me room like a mad man. I pull on my sweats and shoes. I make it to the backyard in about 5 minutes. Dad is still not out here. I’ll give him the next five minutes before I go hunt him down. Maybe.

     My dad FINALLY emerges about 4 minutes after I got out to the backyard. Took him long enough. He has an old laundry basket with him. He drops it on the ground by my feet. Inside there is a mess of junk. Towels, tape, gloves, jump ropes, mouth guards, and cushions.

     I ask, “The supplies?”

     “Right on the nose.” He actually sits in the grass by the basket, looks at me and says, “Sit down, we need to talk first.”

     I sit down. “What about?”

     “About boxing in general and what I’m going to teach you.”

     “Oh, okay.”

     “You see, in boxing there are three main styles. You have your in-fighters, your brawlers, and your out-fighters. In-fighters try and get in close to their opponent. Those fighters are typically betas, and they tend to be smaller and very high energy. Their fighting style requires them to constantly go at their opponent using everything they’ve got. They also get hit a lot because they charge right into the fight.”

     I nod for him to continue.

     “Brawlers are usually very large men or women. Often alphas, actually. They rely on their brute strength to win the fight for them. They also get their fair share of hits, but they’re built to take punches and not let it affect them too bad. People that prefer this method don’t use strategy or footwork. It’s all in the punch for them.”

     I frown. “Doesn’t seem like it’d be very effective.”

     He chuckles lightly. “A full force alpha punch can crush bone if they hit their opponent in the right spot. It is a surprisingly effective method for some.”

     “Oh.”

     “Yeah, but don’t worry son. I have a plan for you.”

     “Alright, now what about the out-fighters?”

     “Out-fighters are strategy driven. There’s a pretty even mix of betas and alphas that use this style, and they’re very successful. These people use their brains over brawn or speed. They control the fight, they don’t let it control them.”

     “I think I'd prefer that style. It sounds the smartest.”

     “It is the smartest, but I’m actually going to teach you two of the styles. Just in case.”

     “Which two?”

     “Well, I’m going to teach you how to be an in-fighter, mainly because you’re smaller and faster. I’m also going to teach you how to be an out-fighter. On top of that you’re going to learn how to counter and predict what your opponent will do. For that you’re going to have to be able to read your opponent and out-maneuver them. One of your greatest strengths is your brain Stiles. I have the confidence that if you use it well you can take down anyone.”

     I kind of blush. “Thanks dad.” I know it seems silly and so omega, but it means a lot that my dad believes in me.

     He smiles and ruffles my hair. “Yeah, yeah. Okay, now stand up we’re going to get you ready. First we’ll do the workout warm-up.”

     I stand and start groaning.

     “Don’t you give me that nonsense young man, this is an important part of getting you into fighting shape.”

     “Fine, what are we doing?”

     “We’re going to go for a jog around the block. Then we’re going to come back and work on push-ups and sit-ups, and then we’re going to jump rope.”

     The jump rope thing sounds weird, but before I get a chance to ask we start running. We head out of the back gate and jog around the block twice. It’s miserable. Yes, I used to do sports before I presented. Yes, my dad let me play pick-up games of baseball and lacrosse even after I presented. That being said, I’m not like Scott who runs every day after school around the lacrosse pitch. I’m not used to it yet.

     This training thing is going to be just awful.

     The sit-ups and push-ups are even worse than the running. My muscles burn from the use. At least my dad’s not a slave driver about it. He’s just my dad. Quiet yet powerful. He tells me to do the workouts and I obey with only mild grumbling.

     After all the warm-up torcher I’m lying in the grass breathing heavy. Just regretting every life choice I have ever made. Especially the jump rope. You don’t think it’ll do anything, but damn, that stupid kid’s game kicked my ass. My dad brings me some more water. He’s been keeping me hydrated throughout, but my throat still feels like a dessert.

     He offers me the water and says, “Okay, when you get your breathing under control we’re going to start with a few basic punches.”

     When I finally calm down and my dad breaks out the tape.

     “Um, what’s that for?”

     “Boxing is really hard on your body, and hitting another person not only does damage to them, but it does to you as well. I’m going to wrap your hands to help minimize the damage caused to you.”

     “Okay.”

     “Try to never bareknuckle box, it’ll fuck up your hands. If you must though, in order to defend yourself, just be careful. Also, remember your training and be sure to hold your hands the right way.”

     “There’s a wrong way to hold them?”

     “Make a fist.”

     I do with my thumb tucked into my other fingers.

     “No, no, no, Stiles. If you hold your hand that way you’ll break your thumb when you throw the first punch. Curl your fingers in and then wrap your thumb around your index and middle finger. Also, you want to hit your opponent with your knuckles, not with the flat side of your fingers.”

     I do as I’m told.

     “There you go. Perfect. Okay now I know I’ve taught you how to fight dirty, but we never focused on punching.” He pulls out one of the cushions and holds it up in front of himself. He says, “Show me what you’ve got.”

     I stand and throw a punch.

     “Okay, not bad, but plant your feet shoulder width apart. Good, now put one foot slightly behind the other. While you’re working on your form I want you to have a good sense of balance. Put your hands up, don’t cower behind them. Just get ready. Square your shoulders and when your punch out make sure your arm stays level with your shoulders.”

     I do so, and that actually feels better. I feel like I’m in more control of my limbs.

     “Good job. Okay, try that a few times. Just get used to it.”

     I do, and then a few times actually ends up being several repetitions.

     “Alright, now we’re going to work on the four main punches you’ll be using. You need to have these perfected before you move on to any type of special moves. There’s the jab, which is short sweet, and straight to the point. The cross, which is thrown from farther back and has a lot of power. A hook, which is when you’re going to go for your opponent from the side. Finally, you have the uppercut, which is a punch that comes from below.”

     We spend the rest of the afternoon practicing the different types of punches. I learn how to properly hold my body and how to turn and slightly adjust my position to get the most force behind my punches.

     Once my dad thinks I have the form down he takes me to our basement. In there he has set up two different kinds of punching bags. One is a little one that hangs from the ceiling. He says that it’ll help me build up the speed of my hits. The next one is a large punching bag that also hangs from the ceiling, he says it’ll help me learn how to build up the power of my punches. He shows me how to use them and then makes me put the mouth guard in. I’m not fighting anyone yet, but he insists. I have sneaking suspicion he think’s my teeth will be knocked out by that annoying little punching bag. Which is uncalled for, it only slightly smacked me in the face when I play punched it. Paranoid old alpha.

     When I finish practicing with the punching bags I’m beat. Everything feels like it’s going to hurt for the rest of my life, even more than it did after the warm-up. My dad tells me to practice throughout the week but calls it a night.

     As he leaves the basement he says over his shoulder, “Next Sunday we’ll be working on defensive maneuvers and strategies.”

     I lay boneless on the floor for a while. To be honest, I do not like working out. I’m going to keep it up though, this is important. I don’t know what it is, but something tells me I’ll need it in the future.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. Graduation day is coming up next.

     The rest of April and May consist of me doing two things, boxing practice and Malia. *ba-dum-dum-tiss*

     Seriously though, I know it sounds crazy to say, but ever since that night Malia and I haven’t been able to keep our hands off of each other. We’ve snuck off to do it in one of the supply   closets during school. We’ve been in cars and in the woods. Hell, she even snuck into my bed one night.

     I just feel so alive and reckless, but in a good way.

    The only problem is that we’ve kind of grown apart emotionally. We’ve always been friends who care about each other, but when we started going steady we kind began making declarations about our future together. We would say how the world would eventually change and accept us. We don’t do that anymore. Malia doesn’t even think we’ll see one glimpse of each other after she enlists.

     At first I thought she was just being dramatic. That being said, the odds are against us. I don’t blame her for pulling away. After she reminded me of the reality of our situation I began to pull away too. I mean, the sex is still fun. Really fun. There’s just less emotion to it. It’s just become like a stress relieving technique between buddies for us.

     In a way it makes me sad. She was my first real girlfriend. There’s this part of me that thought we’d last forever, but that’s not real life. I know that it can happen for people, but they’re rare. Normal people have to date around before they find the love of their life.

     I guess I’m just one of the normal people.

     The boxing makes me happier though. I’m actually getting really good at it. My dad has even started sparring with me. So I’ve gotten to actually put on the gloves. I’m really coming into my own. I’m also getting exceptionally good at reading what he’s going to do.

     Unfortunately May is almost up.

     I’m nervous as hell, but I’m almost ready. Almost. Nursing school takes a while, so I think I’ll have a good amount of time to perfect my technique. At least the best omega boxer I know of. Then again, I’m the only omega boxer I know of.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation, turns out it's a wee bit sad.  
> Next up Scott enlists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say sorry for any mistakes. This story is unbetaed, so I don't catch all the errors before I post.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, thanks for reading!

     It’s graduation day.

     It’s a happy occasion, mostly. We all know what’s coming next, so it feels like I’m walking on eggshells with every conversation I have with the people closest to me. Things are shifting once again.

     Tim and Scott finally gave up their charade when Tim found a nice alpha who is shipping out about a week after graduation. Tim said he doesn’t care that his new alpha won’t be around much, he says that they were meant to be and that he’d wait for him.

     Scott is actually a little sore about the whole thing. I think he liked always knowing Tim was there. Scottie has bounced back though. He has been dating even more since his split with Tim. He has a small army waiting to write to him when he goes overseas. Normally this kind of alpha behavior would bug me, but whenever Scott isn’t with an omega he gets this haunted look in his eyes. He seems to be really worried about what’s going to happen.

     Although I don’t entirely approve of his methods, I don’t blame him for trying to forget his troubles by dating around. Plus, I don’t really have room to talk. Malia and I aren’t in love and yet we’ve been going at it like crazy. What can I say, sex is a great distraction from real life problems. It’s not a smart distraction by any means, but it is effective.

     After Scott and I get our diplomas we go out to dinner with my dad and Melissa. They both beam at us the whole night. It’s nice to make them proud.

     About halfway through dinner my dad clears his throat and says, “Boys, there’s something Melissa and I want to talk to you about.”

     Scott and I share a look. They better announce they’re dating. I’m tired of their not so secret-secret relationship nonsense. I say, “Go on.”

     “Well, Melissa and I have been good friends for many years now, and we care about each other a great deal. What I’m trying to say, is that we’ve been seeing each other, ehhm, romantically that is.”

     Melissa has this small and private smile on her face. She reaches over and puts her hand on top of my dad’s where it rests on the table. She turns to us and says, “Despite what you think we haven’t been dating for very long. It’s going very well, and we wanted to let you boys know.”

     Scott’s face burns bright red but he says, “Mom, I-I’m glad you’re happy. Mr. Stilinski is great.”

     My dad says, “Call me Joe, Scott, please.”

     Scott nods his head hard. “Right.”

     I say, “It’s about damn time.”

     Melissa laughs while my dad rolls his eyes.

     Scott calls out, “Stiles, language!”

     I give him a weird look. “Scott, I’ve always cursed. It’s no secret.”

     “Yeah, but my mom is here.”

     Melissa chimes in with, “I’ve heard cursing before Scott. Your generation didn’t invent it.”

     Scott looks more flustered at this. “Ugh, it’s just not proper.”

     I get mad then. “Scott, if you wanted a proper friend then you’re talkin’ to the wrong guy.”

     He scrunches up his face, uh-oh he’s mad now. He says, “It wouldn’t kill you to behave like a proper omega for once. How do you expect to get an alpha acting the way you do? No wonder Molly didn’t ask you out again.”

     I glare at him and hiss, “What the hell Scott?”

     At the same time my dad and Melissa bark out Scott’s name in outrage.

     Melissa follows it up with, “That was very rude young man, apologize right now”

     My dad glowers and says in his deep and rumbling alpha voice, “You will not speak to Stiles that way Scott.”

     Scott looks even more pissed. “So he can curse but I can’t speak my mind?”

     Melissa whisper shouts, “There is a big difference between foul language meant in a lighthearted manner and barbed words meant to injure your best friend. You know that.”

     He growls, “Ugh, I just need to get out of here.” Then before my dad or Melissa can say anything more he gets up and darts from the restaurant.

     I’m left kind of shocked. My dad is fuming but he manages to stay a little calm. Melissa has the same stubborn look Scott gets when he’s not going to give up.

     She looks at me and says, “Stiles, what Scott said was uncalled for. He WILL be apologizing to you.”

     “No, Melissa it’s okay. He’s probably just nervous about the war.”

     “Oh, I know that’s why he’s acting out. That makes no difference to me. He’s making the decision to go to war. He’s not being drafted, and even if he was that doesn’t give him the right to take out his frustrations on his friends. I raised him better than that. He will apologize Stiles.”

     My dad nods his agreement and squeezes Melissa’s hand.

     “Fine, listen. I actually told Molly I’d go to her going away party tonight. It’s at her house but a beta girl from school will be going with me, so I won’t be alone. Can I go?”

     My dad looks confused. “Molly enlisted? Also, which beta?”

     “No, Molly was drafted. She and her alpha roommate are both shipping out soon. The beta is Malia Tate. We’ve had history together this past year.”

     Melissa says, “Oh, I’m sorry about Molly, Stiles.”

     I wave it off. “We didn’t really have a serious connection. The flirting is fun, but we're not in love or anything.”

     She nods in understanding.

     My dad says, “Well, as long as you’re back by eleven I’m okay with it. Where does Molly live? Just in case, son, nothing to worry about.”

     “She lives down the one-way street just before the train tracks. Her house is the one with the pink roof.”

     “Thank you son, you go have fun.”

     I say, “You two, go bonkers you crazy kids.” I wink and walk away.

     I chuckle on my way out when I hear my dad groan in embarrassment and Melissa laugh.

     I walk to the diner where I promised Malia I’d meet her. She’s sitting in her dad’s car looking troubled. She has bright red lips tonight, and her hair is falling around her face in loose waves.

     I throw myself into the car and say, “Let’s go, sugar.”

     She smiles. “How was family dinner?”

     I growl slightly. “It was a nightmare. Scott and I fought because I cursed, and then he lost his temper and stormed out when no one backed him up.”

     “Charming.”

     I laugh but say, “That’s not fair. He’s really nervous about enlisting tomorrow.”

     “Yeah, so am I but you don’t see me taking it out on you, do you?”

     “No, and you’re right. It’s not okay that he did that. I just don’t want to exacerbate things before he leaves, you know?”

     “Yeah.”

     “No more about my family dinner. How was yours?”

     “Great, actually. My dad, mom, and sister were so proud of me. They are also doubly proud that I’m going to war. They think it’s noble.”

     “It is, in a way.”

     “Yeah, defending your country _sounds_ noble, but going to war sure as hell doesn’t _feel_ noble.”

     “I get that.”

     We pull up the street to Molly’s house. There are a lot of cars in the neighborhood tonight. It’s no surprise. Molly is very well liked.

     When we walk in to the party I get a few sniffs from the alphas that know I’m an omega. After each sniff Malia moves closer to me. It’s not in a possessive way, it’s more a worried reaction on her part. I’m on the suppressants so no one can smell my omega scent, but when you grow up in a small town presenting is a big deal and word gets around. So even if you go on suppressants right away your secret will be out.

     New alphas have no idea and because of my height, and that fact that I look pretty masculine, they just assume I’m a beta and leave me alone. I prefer new alphas.

     We finally find Molly and her roommate/secret lover, [Gregory](http://styleandinspiration.net/hairstyles-for-red-hair-women-and-men/medium-short-curly-hairstyles-for-red-haired-men/). They’re staying pretty close together tonight. Nothing serious, they’re just sitting by one another and letting their thighs touch. Usually in mixed company they keep their distance and are seen hitting on several omegas, but tonight they don’t even seem to care about the audience. They seem grim.

     I plop down beside Molly on the couch and say, “Hey Molly, how are you?”

     She smiles at me. “Oh, I’m okay. Scared as hell, but fine.”

     I lean over and wave at Greg he gives me a nod and a half smile.

     Malia asks “You two need anything?”

     Greg perks up, his auburn hair bouncing and his brown eyes alive with mischief. “Actually, yes we do.”

     Malia smiles. “Well, tell us.”

     He leans in close. “We need a distraction.”

     Malia looks between Molly and Greg. “Neither of you have one planed do you?”

     They both shake their heads.

     I say, “I have one. Molly will drive off with me in her car. The rumor will be that we’re heading off to the diner for a shake, and then we’re going to neck in the park. It’ll be Molly’s last date with an omega before the war. People will start to gossip like crazy.”

     They all nod in agreement.

     I continue, “While people are distracted Greg will go and set off fireworks down by the lake. The people here will flock to them. It is graduation night and a lot of young people are enlisting tomorrow. They’ll love it. Then, Malia will meet Molly and me at the park where she’ll pick me up. Next, Molly will drive to go pick up Greg. After setting off the first few fireworks Greg will hand off the responsibilities to someone he trusts, and then he'll meet Molly a little ways away from the firework group. Finally, you guys will come back here so you can be alone.”

     Molly says, “Damn kid, I like the way you think.”

     Greg nods excitedly.

     Malia looks upset that I’ll be alone with Molly again, but she still nods along.

     Greg says, “Wait, where do I get fireworks from?”

     I laugh and say “I have that covered. There’s a cabin to the right of the lake that has fireworks stashed under a loose floorboard near the left rear window.”

     Molly and Greg share a look. Greg turns to me again and says, “I like the way you think too.”

     After that we all split up. Molly and I leave the party followed by the sound of wolf whistles and cheers. I can’t help but blush. It’s embarrassing to be treated that way. Molly and I finish our shake at the diner quickly and then disappear to the park. Soon we hear fireworks in the distance. A short time later Malia shows up and Molly takes off.

     We sit in uncomfortable silence in Malia’s car on the way to my house. When we pull up in front of my house she puts the car in park and turns to me.

     She takes a deep breath and says, “Stiles, I like you. I really do. You’re an amazing friend, and I wouldn’t give up our time together for anything in the world. But, you see, I don’t think we’re right together. Not anymore.”

     I say, “I know what you mean.”

     “Yeah?”

     “Yeah. It’s been different lately. We’ve been different. There’s just too much space between us. Figuratively, that is.”

     She nods and then with a pained look on her face says, “Yeah, I mean we can still be friends and write if you want.”

     “I’d like to write. I liked being friends with you. I would like to have that back, but if you don’t want that then I’d understand.”

     She grimaces. “I don’t think I can be friends right now. Maybe later down the road, but the lines are too hazy right now. I just need some space.”

     “Okay. Well...” Now I don’t know what to do with myself I fumble for the door handle and let myself out of her car and say, “bye, Malia.”

     She waves and drives off.

     I march into my house, change into my sweats, and run downstairs to practice boxing. God, why does my chest feel like it won’t inflate? I knew this was coming. It shouldn’t hurt this much if you know it’s going to happen, right?

     Happy graduation to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to any Stalia shippers reading this. Alas, they are no more. Stereck is the endgame here.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott leaves for war.  
> Next up, Stiles goes to Nursing School.

     Scott enlisted the day after graduation just like he said he would. He got his orders not long after that, and he’s being sent to Northern Ireland to train. He hasn’t told me the name of his group. He just says that they’re recruiting for something special and that he might make the cut. He seems happier about it actually. Maybe it’s something not dangerous.

     I really want it to be something not dangerous.

     Scott eventually did apologize to me too. A few days before he was supposed to be sent out he barged into my room and wrapped me in a bear hug. The whole time he was saying how sorry he was, and that he had no right to be an ass to me.

     I forgave him. Of course I forgave him. He’s my best buddy.

     He leaves for Ireland tomorrow and tonight we’re out in the preserve getting drunk and reminiscing.

     “Hey Stiles?”

     “Yeah?”

     He burps and says, “I just want you to know that I don’t care if any one of those other omegas writes t’me, not one! Just so long as I get t’write t’you. You’re my best friend. I love you.”

     “Wow, you’re soused.”

     He looks insulted. “I am not!”

     “Oh yeah, then stand up and walk in a straight line.”

     “I would, but the floor is movin’ right now, and I don’ wanna disturb it.”

     I laugh out loud. “I missed you, pal.”

     He looks up at me with giant hopeful puppy dog eyes and says, “So, you’ll write t’me?”

     “Yeah, Scott. I’ll write to you.”

     He crows in victory, pukes, and then falls asleep.

     I huff but don’t wake him. I think I’m gonna spend the rest of the night just trying to memorize the way the sky looks right now. Beautiful and serene. Also, it’s possible that I’m a little soused, and I don’t think walking would go so well.

     We’re woken up at five in the morning by my less than amused father. He hollers at us until we both book it to his car. He lectures us about responsibility while we drive to Scott’s house, and then he tells Scott we’ll pick him and his mother up at noon to drop Scott off.

     He’s quiet all the way to our house.

     When we get inside I try to apologize. I say, “Pop, I’m so-“

     “It’s okay, Stiles. It was the night before your best friend went to war. I’d be more surprised if you didn’t do something stupid to commemorate the event.”

     I snort.

     Later when we go pick Scott and his mom up my dad is serious again. I see why when I get a good look at Melissa. Her face is pale and ashen. She’s trying to smile, but she looks like she’s on her way to Scott’s funeral. I get why, I do believe she lost a brother and her father to the First World War. This is probably her worst nightmare come to life.

     Melissa has me stay in the front seat with my dad and she gets in the backseat with Scott. She just holds him the whole way to the bus station. From there Scott would go to the airport, and then he has a few more stops on his official training route before he’ll be shipped off to Ireland.

     At the station Scott briefly hugs my dad and then he rushes towards me. He squeezes me so tight I can’t breathe for a second. He whispers, “I love you buddy. Stay safe.”

     I hug back just as tight. “I love you too, and you better stay safe or you’ll have two very pissed off omegas on your hands.”

     He chuckles lightly. “Will do, buddy.”

     Then he and his mom desperately cling to each other in the middle of the station. There are whispered words we can’t hear, but they both shed tears. I say silent prayers that Scott will come home safe. My dad wraps his arms around my shoulders and gives me a small hug.

     When Scott gets on the bus we both walk up to Melissa and wrap her in a hug. We stay that way until the bus leaves.

     The whole way home Melissa cries silently. We don’t even bother taking her back to her house. We take her to ours where my dad wraps a blanket around her and holds her on the couch. I retreat upstairs and let them handle this moment alone.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is in Nursing School, we also here from Scott.  
> Next up there's a time jump, and you'll sort of meet Scott's team

     The day after Scott left I applied to nursing School.

     There is one that’s about 30 minutes away from my house. It’s a good school and it’s affiliated with the army so I thought it’d be a good place to apply.

     Honestly, I thought it’d take months for them to process my application. But with my grades and desire to serve in the army, my application was fast-tracked. I was accepted within the week, and I start before the end of June. Apparently nurses are in high demand so they’ll be speeding up the education process.

     That’s actually a lot of pressure.

     I’ll still be there for about two and a half years, but that’s really not that long. I’ll be staying with my dad throughout my schooling. I’ll also continue practicing boxing. I can tell my dad is relieved I’ll be so close to home. In a way I’m glad too, but there’s also this hunger inside of me. I need to get out there and do something productive.

     When June rolls around I start school. Basically every single person is an omega. The only beta is the dean, but the rest of the teachers are omegas. It’s weird. All the girls are required to wear matching outfits, and the boys have their own coordinated version of it. It makes me feel silly.

     Unfortunately, I don’t make friends very easy. Most of the girls and guys ignore me because I tend to come on a little strong when I first meet people. Thankfully, about a month into school I get my very first letter from Scott.

     It reads:

    _Dear Stiles,_

_Buddy, you have no idea how much I miss you. I’m sorry I haven’t written you or mom. Training is hard. I mean, harder than anything I’ve ever been through before. I’m tired all the time, I constantly have bruises and aches. But, God, there’s just something so fulfilling about being out here and doing my part._

_I feel like I’m getting stronger and better. They have me with a great group of men and women. They all really inspire me to be better._

_I know that when I write this you won’t listen, but Stiles, they have my back. We’re so well trained and in tune with one another, so I don’t want you and mom to worry. It’s dangerous, but I’m not alone._

_Now, enough of my boring nonsense. Tell me about you, how’s nursing school? You were vague in your last few letters. Do you like it so far? If not, I just know it’ll get better buddy. You’re so smart, you’ll do great there._

_Oh, I also want you to tell me how things are going between my mom and your dad. She’s really skirting the topic in her letters. Also, your dad has written me. It’s been very helpful and motivating, but he hasn’t said anything about his relationship with my mom either._

_Is she happy? How is she holding up? I expect a full report from you in your next letter. Give her my love._

_I love you buddy,_

_Scott_

     It was about damn time he sent word. We were all so worried. Each of us got a letter and I suspect they all contain the command that we give him full reports.  
What a punk.

     I write back anyway:

    _Dear Scott,_

_You’ve become such a gossip since you joined the army._

_For your information your mom and my dad are getting along VERY well. I caught them necking last week. I’m happy for them, but I almost vomited. Don’t worry though, I don’t think they’ll get married or anything until you get back. I think they’d want all of us to be present for a wedding._

_Your mom is happy, sort of. She’s content. She just misses you. She can’t help that._

_For the record, I miss you too._

_Oh, it turns out that I’m really bad at making friends with other omegas. The whole nursing school is all omega, and it feels like they know my closest friendship is with an alpha. They know, and they judge me for it. So if any of them asks I’m going to say you’re my steady. Then I’ll trick them into thinking I’m normal, and we’ll become friends. The plan is almost foolproof!_

_For the record, I do realize what a bad plan that is. I know that they would eventually find out I was lying. Then they’d probably tell everybody I was a liar. I don’t know. I’ll figure it out. The only actual thing that’s going well is my studies. I’m top of the class so far._

_That’s really all that’s going on here._

_I’m glad that you have people out there that you can trust. It makes me happy to know that someone has your back._

_So, if there are any stories, what is the funniest thing to happen to you in basic training? The more embarrassing the better._

_Love you pal,_

_Stiles_

_P.S. If you tell me an embarrassing army story, I’ll tell you an embarrassing nursing school story._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Scotts team, sort of.  
> Next up, a change is in the wind.

     It's January now, and we’ve been at war for a year. It has been terrible.

     I’ve been in training for about eight months. It's not bad, but it's not good either. I mean, I'm doing well in school, but it's not my favorite thing in the world.

     Also, Scott still has yet to get back to me with an embarrassing story. Every letter he keeps just brushing over that particular request. What a punk!

     Eventually though, I get lucky, and one day I got a letter addressed to me in beautiful calligraphy.

     It read:

     _Dearest Stiles Stilinski,_

_We would like to offer our most sincere apologies for the rudeness of Sergeant McCall. It is just awful to deny an omega a simple request, ~~especially an omega with big doe eyes, rosy cheeks, and red lips like you.~~_

     -The sentence is scratched out but I can still read it. I blush heavily at the words. The next line of the letter is carried on in different handwriting.-

    _Excuse Private Reyes. She’s been at war for a long time now, and has forgotten her manners. That being said, we feel that the Sergeant should have complied with your request. That is why, we, his teammates and friends, have decided to answer you for him._

     -Then the letter goes on in a multitude of handwritings. The writing that is the same as the one scolding Reyes goes first-

     _My name is Corporal Boyd. When I first met Scott he was somehow convinced that he had to whistle like a blue jay whenever he used the latrine or else his commanding officer would make him run until he puked._

_My name is Private Lahey. About a month into our training Sergeant McCall split his pants and had to run all the way back to the barracks with his ass hanging out._

_Hello brown eyes, I’m Private Reyes. When I first met Sergeant McCall he walked straight into a door. I’ll give you two guesses why._

     _Sergeant Major Hale, I witnessed Scott kiss a beer the first night we all went out as a team. Kid can’t hold his booze._

     -The letter finishes in Scott’s writing.-

    _If my commanding officer hadn’t been standing behind me I never would have let them send it. Ugh, so embarrassing Stiles. Now that I’ve unwillingly confessed my embarrassing stories, we all want nursing school stories._

_I love you buddy,_

_Scott_

     I giggle about the letter for a good long while. It seems like Scott really has made some good friends over there. I’ve made acquaintances at school, but I think they just hang out with me because I help them study.

     I compile a list of different events and write Scott’s team back.

     It reads:

_Dearest McCall Squad (I have no idea what the actual official title is for you guys, Scott hasn’t told me for some reason.),_

_I have gathered a list of the most embarrassing events I have seen this semester for your entertainment._

_1.) Three omegas feinted in our first anatomy and physiology class._

_2.) One of our instructor’s pants fell clean off when he was lecturing us. He didn’t even pause the lecture. He just pulled his trousers back up and kept going._

_3.) During one of our labs a student spilled two chemicals together, and then somehow a fire started._

_4.) The first time we ever went to the demonstration room I slipped and slapped the “patient” in the face._

_5.) The worst one so far happened to a friend of mine. She had the flu during her first time in the demonstration room. She puked on the “patient.”_

_Those are all of the worst ones. I hope you guys enjoyed them. Good luck out there._

_Sincerely,_

_Stiles Stilinski_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm obviously not an expert on military rankings and organization. However, from what I have researched and what I have planned for Scott and his team, their rankings and organization are accurate-ish. Sorry if it upsets anyone.  
> Also, this is not the last we will see of them. They join us again later in the story.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles runs into a bit of trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of violence in this chapter, there is also some demeaning language used towards Stiles, and it is implied that his attackers intend to assault him.  
> I personally don't think the way it's written is super graphic.  
> That being said, as a precaution I'll put *** before and after that part of the chapter for anyone who wants to skip that kind of stuff.  
> Thanks for reading!

     At the start of February I actually start to make an honest and true friend. Her name is Jennifer Blake. She has dark hair, dark eyes, and full lips that she paints a deep red. When I go out to get dinner with her she turns heads left and right. We get along is because we’re both really smart and slightly spastic.

     There’s one problem with our friendship though. Lately she’s been wanting to go to USO clubs. I’ve never been before because it doesn’t really sound appealing to me. When you go you have to declare what you are. Not to be rude to alphas, but the second they know what you are they stop treating you like a person. They’ll start treating you like a delicate little flower, or worse, a sex object.

     However, that doesn’t seem to bug Jennifer. She doesn’t even take suppressants. She flaunts that she’s an omega.

     I’m definitely not brave enough to do that.

     Unfortunately she ends up talking me into going to one of the USO’s tonight.

     When we get there she disappears and leaves me to fend for myself. I keep getting hit on. Some are polite about it, and those guys and girls I dance with. The rude ones I tell to shove off. I’m no one’s floozy.

     I end up in hiding from one of the more enthusiastic gentlemen in the omegas restroom. There’s another omega in her with me. She has dark brown, almost jet black, hair that is pulled up into a bun. Loose tendrils surround her face here and there. She surveys me with sharp and intelligent eyes. Suddenly her mouth splits into a huge smile that lights up her whole face.

     She extends her hand and speaks in a light French accent. “How do you do? I’m Allison. May I ask why you have been hiding in this bathroom?”

     I clumsily take her hand. “Um, Hi Allison. I’m Stiles, and I’m swell. How are you? Also, I’m hiding from some brute. If you don’t mind me asking, why are _you_ hiding in here?”

     She cocks her head to the side. “Ah, you see I am nervous to be at this dance hall. I’m relatively new here, and your American soldiers can be very rude.”

     “Tell me about it.”

     She laughs. “Well, Stiles, I do believe I must stop being a coward and go dance. This is what we are here for, no?”

     “I guess. I’ll meet you out there.”

     She shrugs and exists. I spend the rest of the night hunkered down by the toilets.

     Eventually I figure it’s time to go home. So I make my way out of the dance hall. I don’t see Jennifer anywhere, I’m not worried because she’s been known to go home with a soldier here and there. So I head out into the night. About a block away from the bus station I hear someone call my name.

************************************************************************************************************************

     I turn around and Jennifer is walking up to me flanked by two huge alpha soldiers. She says, “Hey Stiles, you wanna have some fun with us?”

     “No thanks, Jen. I’m just gonna go home.”

     She grabs my hand with surprising strength and swings me around. “Now, now, don’t be like that. Come and have some fun with us.”

     I frown and try to pull my hand out of hers. “Jennifer, I said no. Now let go.”

     “Oh, Stiles, ‘no’ isn’t really an option for you tonight. Just come with us, and I promise we’ll all have a good time.”

     She reaches her other hand up to stroke my hair and I smack it away from my face. I say, “’No’ is always an option for _me_ , Jennifer. I’m serious. LET. ME. GO. NOW.”

     She tightens her grip on my hand and hisses through her teeth, “Listen bitch, don’t make this difficult!”

     I get really angry then. “Why are you acting this way? You’re an omega too.”

     She looks at me like I'm an idiot and says, “Am I? Or do I just smell like one?”

     My blood runs cold. I thought pretty alphas that pretended to be omegas in order to lure real omegas into nefarious clutches were just stories parents told their omega children to make them afraid to go out at night without a chaperone.

     I can't believe this is happening. All I can think is, _no, this is not happening to me._

     I’m not going down without one hell of a fight. I redouble my escape efforts. I kick Jen in the crotch. She howls in rage and I make a break for it.

     They follow me through the streets as I run looking for help. Unfortunately USO clubs are usually far away from everything, and the streets are incredibly deserted this late at night. I end up getting cornered in an alley pretty quickly. I’m breathing heavy, but so are all three alphas.

     There’s no way out. Fuck. This is it I guess. I get in the right stance and put my fists up.

     The alphas all start laughing. Bastards. I size them up. I can tell right away that the two big men are probably brawlers. I can take down a brawler, I know it. Jennifer’s gonna be a little trickier. She’s either an in-fighter or and out-fighter. There’s no way she’d just rely on brute strength. She’s too smart for that. She’d want the psychological thrill of knowing that she had outsmarted you.

     “Well, you three alphas gonna stand there and gossip all day, or are we gonna finish this?”

     The smiles drop off of their faces. Jennifer says, “Don’t hurt the little bitch too bad Terry, I still want him pretty.”

     The big guy, Terry I presume, charges me. I was right, he is a brawler. He has no finesse. He’s pure animal instinct. I stick to counter attacks and defensive maneuvers and eventually he starts getting tired. Before I can move in for any kind of a serious hit Jennifer gets mad and sends in the second guy.

     I now start combining every defensive boxing move and dirty trick I have. I sway, I move quickly and use footwork. I’m also bobbing and weaving like there is no tomorrow. I go for the eyes, throat, and groin. It’s actually pretty successful. Both of them are too stupid to see anything coming, so they fall for my tricks every time.

     Soon Jennifer gets ready to join the fight. I know because she’s cursing up a storm and I can hear her footsteps getting closer. I don’t know how I can fight three people. I’m barely fighting two, and most of my fighting is just tricking them into tiring themselves out and hitting each other.

     Then, a miracle happens. Out of the dark an arrow flies through the alley and takes Jennifer down. In the confusion I’m able to land one hard uppercut to Terry’s face, he goes down hard and he stays down. Then it’s just goon number two and myself. We circle each other. He roars and charges, I move out of the way and stick my foot out at the last second. He trips and knocks himself out on the alley wall.

****************************************************************************************************

     I stand stunned for a while, I look around for the source of the arrow but I can’t see anything. I don’t bother sticking around. I’m bruised, terrified, and tired.

     I do the only thing I can think of and run to a payphone so that I can call my dad to come pick me up.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for some familiar faces  
> Next up, Stiles makes his decision

     My dad hasn’t really let me out of his sight since that night. When he picked me up he was in his police car and a deputy was with him. They took my statement and then my dad sent me home with an escort. Him and Melissa have kind of been hovering around me ever since. I appreciate their concern, but I’m starting to feel suffocated.

     The news eventually got out that there were rogue alphas preying on omega students at the nursing school, and then there was a public outcry. The authorities have been investigating the school. Some students are even transferring to a new one, I’m not though. Jennifer was a good actress. She could’ve fooled anyone. Plus, the nursing school itself is actually very good.

     A week after the incident the nursing school is cleared and classes have resumed. When I walk into my fist class my teacher informs me I’m needed in the dean’s office.

     The dean is an asshole. His name is Adrian Harris and he’s a beta with an alpha complex. He seems to genuinely dislike omegas as well. When I walk up to his office the door is open and he’s seated with three individuals dressed in military garb. The first person is a middle aged alpha with dark hair and crazy eyes. The next is a bald beta who projects an air of serenity. The final person leaves me stunned and suspicious, it's the omega girl from the USO dance.

     Harris notices me standing in the doorway and half glares at me. “Mr. Stilinski, I’m glad you got my message. Please come in and take a seat.”

     I do as I’m told and then say, “How are you Dr. Harris?”

     He says, “I’m doing well. How are you since the ordeal, Mr. Stilinski?”

     “As good as can be expected sir.”

     He smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes, and says, “That’s very good. We at Beacon Hills Nursing School would like to offer our sincerest apologies that we did not catch on to Ms. Blake’s scam. It was a terrible oversight, and it won’t happen again.”

     “I’m sure it won’t sir.”

     “Mr. Stilinski, I called you here today because these three have requested a meeting with you. As you know our school is affiliated with the military, and they are impressed with your grades and would like to discuss your future military options.”

     I nod.

     The bald man speaks up, “Dr. Harris, if you don’t mind, we’ll take it from here.”

     Harris’s smile is tight, he knows he’s being dismissed from his own office and he does not like it. Unfortunately for him, the military personnel seem to outrank him even in his own school. He grits out, “Well, I’ll leave you to it then.”

     I try to hide my smile as Harris leaves and closes his office door harder than he should. I can’t help it, I hate that self-important asshole, and it’s nice to see him brought down a peg.

     Once Harris leaves the bald man speaks up again, “Mr. Stilinski, my name is Dr. Alan Deaton, and with me are my associates, Command Sergeant Major Robert Finstock and Master Sergeant Allison Argent. We work for the United States Military, more specifically, the army. We have been scoping out schools around the country looking for certain omegas who show promise. After witnessing how you handle yourself, both in and out of the classroom, we knew that we had to meet with you to discuss a very exciting opportunity geared towards your gender.”

     “Oh, um, you mean nursing?”

     Finstock clear his throat and says, “Stilinski, we run an operation that utilizes the skills of omegas. Your kind tend to go unnoticed as actual threats, as I’m sure you know. Yet it has recently come to the attention of the United States Government that omegas are an untapped reserve of possibilities. Basically Stilinski, Master Sergeant Argent, Dr. Deaton, and I have been tasked with assembling a team of outstanding omegas. We’re offering you a position.”

     “In the military?”

     Finstock rolls his eyes and says, “Yes Stilinski, in the military.”

     “In the military as something other than a nurse or a secretary?”

     Deaton smiles and says, “Yes.”

     “What would I be doing? Would I be an actual soldier?”

     Master Sergeant Argent adds, “You’d be doing many things. You’d actually be a part of my team. Mainly we travel and deliver messages. Soldier is not exactly the right word for us, however, you will receive extensive military training in case you would need to engage in combat. Should you accept, you’d be doing a great service for your country.”

     One, how did a omega French woman become a high ranking member of the U.S. military? Two, I can’t help but look incredulously at them and say, “I’m going to need extensive military training in order to travel and relay messages?”

     Dr. Deaton smirks.

     Finstock growls out, “Sass.”

     Allison says, “Well, when you travel in active war zones training becomes necessary in order to survive.”

     “I’d be a spy.”

     Dr. Deaton says, “In a sense. We prefer the term ‘Special Forces Agent’. It has less of a negative connotation.”

     Allison hands a folder to me and says, “This details what you’ll be learning and where you’ll be learning it. Keep in mind, you will be travelling in active war zones, as well as behind enemy lines. This work will be dangerous and risky. Any further details are only privy to those who enter into the program. This is a wonderful opportunity for omegas like us, Mr. Stilinski.”

     “How long do I have to decide?”

     She says, “One month. Think about it.”

     “I will.”

     Dr. Deaton says, “Thank you for your time, Mr. Stilinski. A number for where you can contact us is in the packet, we look forward to hearing from you. Please tell Dr. Harris he may come back to his office when you leave.”

     I stand up and we all shake hands before I exit. When I walk out Harris is leaning against the wall and glaring at his office door.

     “Dr. Harris, they’d like to see you again, sir.”

     He sneers at me and says, “Back to class, Stilinski.” Then he marches back into his office.

     I can’t believe this just happened. Part of me thinks it’s a joke. A sick and twisted way to fool me after what happened with Jennifer, but they have all the legitimate seals and badges of actual military personnel. If it’s a ruse, it’s a damn good one.

     If I do this I could help out in a manner I’ve always wanted to, but it is dangerous. Much more dangerous that being an army nurse.

     It could be worth it though.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks to his dad  
> Up next a decision is made  
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

     As I read through the packet I found out I’ll be learning several languages. Polish, German, Russian, Japanese, French, and Italian. I’d go through basic training, and learn battle field first aid. I’d also be taught advanced fighting techniques, wilderness survival, and sent to finishing school.

     It sounds interesting. Actually, it sounds incredibly intimidating.

     I mean, I know I’m smart, but this would be learning a life time of information in just a few short months. I’m not a super genius.

     The offer is tempting though. Not many omegas will get a chance like this.

     After stewing over it for a week I decide to talk to my dad about it. I catch up with him on a Sunday evening when he’s sitting in his study. He didn’t have a bad week at work. Scott’s been writing regularly to us all, so we know he’s safe. All things considered, it’s been peaceful. So this is the perfect time to bring this up.

     I knock on the door frame. “Hey pop, can I talk to you?”

     He looks up from his mystery novel and says, “Sure, kiddo. Take a seat.”

     I sit down in a cozy chair across from him and say, “So, um, last week I was called in to the dean’s office. He apologized, once again, for not catching on to Jennifer’s scam.”

     “That’s good, but I take it that’s not the part you wanted to talk about.”

     “No, it’s not. There were military personnel with him. Three of them that have been searching across the country for people that show promise, well, they’ve actually been searching for omegas specifically. They offered me a position in the army working with other omegas as Special Forces Agents.”

     His eyes open wide and he sits back in his chair. “What?”

     “They sent me home with information that entails what I’ll be learning. There’s no concrete job description though.”

     “Stay here.” He gets up and proceeds to pace the hallway outside his study. I wait while he calms down. When he walks back in he asks, “Would you mind if I read over the information they gave you?”

     I shake my head and say, “No, not at all. I’d actually really like your input on everything. I’ll go get the information. I’ll be right back.”

     I run up to my room, grab the papers, and then dash back down to my dad’s study. He takes the papers and says, “Son, if you wouldn’t mind giving me a bit to read these. I’ll call you down when I’m done.”

     I nod and go and wait in my room. Well, I mostly pace and try to distract myself with books. It’s not very effective.

     About an hour later my dad hollers up the stairs for me.

     I make my way back down to his study and we sit and stare at each other for a few moments. He looks weird. His eyes look proud, but his mouth is set in a grim line.

     He says, “Everything appears to be legitimate. Like you said, the job description is vague, but it’s clear you’d be an undercover operative. It’d be dangerous, son. Shit-your-pants-terrifying at times, I’d imagine. I don’t know what your exact locations would be, but I’d doubt you’d have very much backup in case things went wrong.”

     I nod. “Yeah, I figured as much. What do you think though? Sh-should I accept?”

     “Well, I’m conflicted on that part. The father, and the alpha, in me want to wrap you in a blanket and hide you away from all this. I do NOT like the idea of you in danger. I never will. However, there's probably no point I could make to sway your decision. Knowing you, you've probably already considered every possible scenario and outcome of taking this position. Also, I can’t limit you, or make this choice for you. You’re a capable, intelligent, and strong adult. If this is something that you want to do then,” he pauses and runs a hand down his face, “then I’ll support your decision.”

     I lean back in my chair and groan. “Ugh! Why can’t you just make this decision for me?”

     He laughs. “That’s not how this family works and you know it."

     “Most of the time I love that about our family. Right now though, I just want an easy answer.”

     “So do I, Stiles, but that's not how life works.”

     I huff and say, “Okay, I’m going to think on this some more. I have three more weeks until I have to give them an answer. I’ll let you know when I decide.”

     “Good.”

     I get up to leave, but before I can exit the room my dad is right by me and pulling me into a fierce hug.

     I return the embrace and say, “I love you dad.”

     “I love you too, son. So much.”

     We stay like that for a while. When I finally make my way up to my room my thoughts are troubled, and they’ll probably stay that way for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone wondering, the Sherriff is so understanding because 1-Stiles is an adult, and 2-he knows that forbidding Stiles from doing something would basically ensure that Stiles does it.   
> He's a strong-willed little punk.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision is made!

     Three weeks go by in a blur, and through it all I was a ball of indecision.

     It came down to one thing though, I’m not a sidelines kind of guy. I may not look like much, I’m pale and lanky, but I have a lot of fight in me. Ultimately, if there’s a way I can help out, I’ll do it.

     When I told my dad my decision he didn’t look surprised, he just smiled and said, “You’ll do great. I’m proud of you.” Then he gave me another hug.

     Melissa handled the news pretty good as well. I’m sure my dad prepared her for the news though, because she really didn’t look like it was brand new information. She looked worried but she said with fondness, “Only you could go to nursing school and get offered a military position.”

     I decide not to write and tell Scott. It’s not that I don’t trust him, but what if his letter gets intercepted and then the U.S. using omegas information gets into the wrong hands? I can’t risk that. Also, I know he will not handle me going behind enemy lines well. His alpha instincts are going haywire with the stress from being at war. He couldn’t handle the information right now.

     I’ll deal with the fallout later, or never. I’d prefer never, but I doubt I’ll get my way. I will have to face down his disapproving puppy dog eyes of doom one day.

     When I call the number to inform my commanding officers of my decision a nasally voice answers and then directs me to Allison’s line. She answers, “Hello?”

     “Hello Master Sergeant Argent? This is Stiles Stilinski.”

     “Mr. Stilinski, It’s good to hear from you. I assume you have made your decision, no?”

     “Yes, ma’am I have. I’m accepting the position.”

     “Fantastic, Mr. Stilinski! We will be hand delivering your orders, as well as what you’ll need to bring with you for training, to you later in the day. You’ll have a week to gather your things before you are to report to your base.”

     “Yes, ma’am. Do you need my address?”

     “Due to our affiliation with the school we are privy to your school records. We have your address. Have a nice day, Mr. Stilinski.”

     Well, I don’t particularly like that they know that, but I say, “You too, ma’am.”

     The call disconnects and I’m left in a bit of a daze. I inform my dad of the changes and then we spend a few hours just spending time together. I think we’ll be doing that as much as we can before I head out.

     When my papers are delivered I find out I’ll be travelling on a bus to upstate New York first, and then from there I’ll be shipped off to the English countryside.

     In just seven short days I leave everything I’ve ever known. I’m terrified but beyond excited.

     It feels like the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Stiles ships off to undergo training. We'll also meet the other omegas in his team.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the team.  
> Next up, they head to London and begin training.

     My last week at home was bittersweet. I dropped out of nursing school and my dad took the week off of work. We basically had really great father and son bonding time. It was nice to spend so much time together, but it was tinged with sadness.

     Melissa and my dad drove me to the bus station at the end of the week and, of course, we had our very own emotional goodbye.

     I said goodbye to Melissa first and then clung to my dad before I had to board. My dad didn’t cry or tear up, but he did hug me back for a very long time. Then he made me promise to write him every chance I got.

     Eventually, I made my way to the back of the bus and watched until the image of my dad and Melissa slowly disappeared.

     I struggled to keep it together on my way to New York. I wasn’t sad about my decision, it’s just incredibly hard to leave loved ones when you know that you might not make it back. At least I know that he and Melissa have each other.

     The drive was ridiculously long, but I eventually made it to a place called North Country. From there I was transported to a military airfield and then lead into a waiting area.

     When I walk in I notice groups of people huddled together and talking quietly.

     There are two young men seated together by the entrance. One has dark hair, stubble, and grey eyes. He looks like an alpha but smells like a beta. The other looks like an omega but smells like a beta, he has dirty blonde hair, tattoos, and blue eyes. They look up at me when I walk in and nod me over.

     The fella with black hair offers me his hand and says with an east coast accent, “Hey, I’m [Oliver Weissman](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/15762667416121693/), and this is [Kirby Cavanaugh](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AQ02FvlRErzpoY47AWqOOPzPWCl2YArA9MFJYc8cKTP4DZ1QyXM6gbE). You travellin’ to England too?”

     I shake both of their hands and say, “Yeah, I’m Stiles Stilinski. Let me guess, you guys met Master Sergeant Argent as well?”

     Kirby grins and says in a Bostonian accent, “That is one intimidating dame.”

     Oliver asks, “Stiles? What the hell is a ‘Stiles’?”

     I laugh, “I am a Stiles. It’s a nickname. Trust me, you don’t wanna know my real name. Barely anyone can pronounce it, and I’m including myself in that statement.”

     Oliver snorts. “Fair enough, where're you from?”

     “A little town in California called Beacon Hills. You guys?”

     Kirby says, “Boston, Massachusetts.”

     Oliver says, “Brooklyn, New York.”

     “Nice. Anyone else in here in the same boat as us?”

     Kirby says, “Nah, the three over in the corner are air force. They’ll be flying us over. The two towards the back are our escorts.”

     “Escorts?”

     Kirby smiles and says in a sarcastic voice, “Yeah, you know us delicate omegas can’t go anywhere without big strong alphas or betas to watch after us.”

     Oliver hisses, “Even though we’re stronger than the betas.”

     Kirby pats him on the shoulder, “Oli here has some understandable anger issues. Don’t worry, you’ll soon grow to find them endearing.”

     “How long have you two known each other?”

     Oliver grumps, “Two hours.”

     Kirby nods his head, “Yes, but it feels like an eternity already.”

     Oliver glares at him. I laugh. They’re crazy, but they seem like decent guys.

     Just then a new omega walks in she has chocolate brown hair and dark eyes. She marches up to us and takes a seat.

     Oliver asks, “Omega?”

     She smirks, “Yep. Hayden Romero.” We all shake hands.

     I ask, “Where’re you from Hayden?”

     “Roswell, New Mexico. You guys?”

     We all go through our respective cities again and then we ask each other what got the recruiters attention.

     Hayden replies very calmly and proudly, “Street fighting.”

     Kirby says, “I was a bookie, and being in such a position can be dangerous. I’m not exactly a fighter, but I can definitely hold my own.”

     Oliver says, “They found me scarin’ some alphas away from the local omega safe house.”

     Kirby looks kind of impressed and asks, “How’d you do that?”

     Oliver shoots him a sharp smile and says, “A metal pipe and a mean swing.”

     They all look expectantly at me. I say, “I box. I was attacked by some alphas a few blocks away from a USO. Took down two of them, the other was shot with an arrow.”

     Hayden looks confused, “Who shot the arrow?”

     I shrug, “Don’t know.”

     Kirby appraises me, “Have an idea though?”

     I smirk and say, “I always have ideas. My theory is it was Master Sergeant Argent because she was masquerading as a normal omega at the USO earlier in the evening.”

     Hayden scrunches up her face. “Little bit of a leap, don’t you think?”

     “Perhaps, but that’s what my gut says.”

     Another two women then enter the room, they both have black hair and brown eyes. One looks as sweet as pie though, while the other looks bored with the world. We wave them over.

     The first girl sits down and smiles at all of us. “Hi, I’m Rebecca Harlowe, but I go by Harley.”

     The next girl has three deep scars on her throat and hard eyes. She says in a no nonsense voice. “I’m Braeden.”

     Oliver asks, “Any last name?”

     She looks at him with blank eyes and says, “No.”

     Kirby says, “Okay…where are you guys from and what got you noticed?”

     Harley says, “I’m from Omaha, Nebraska. I cracked several military codes I received from a transmitter….on accident of course.”

     Oh, I like Harley.

     Braeden says, “I’m good with weapons. All weapons. Don’t have a general location, I travel around a lot.”

     We all nod at Braeden’s answers, she’s kind of terrifying. I would try and get to know her, but she looks like she wouldn’t hesitate to go for my throat.

     The four of us then introduce ourselves and we all bond for another two hours. Then, three more people enter. Two men and a woman. I stand up and make my way over because the woman is Kira.

     We hug and I say, “Oh my God, how have you been?”

     She smiles wide, “As good as can be expected, all things considered.”

     I grimace and then say, “C’mon we’ll get you guys introduced to the others.”

     I hear a scoff and a very familiar voice say, “What, no big welcome hug for me, Stilinski?”

     Dear God no, not this asshole. I turn and finally recognize the other man. It’s none other than Jackson Whittemore. “What the hell are you doing here?”

     He rolls his eyes, “Same as you, dumbass.” He then looks at the group of omegas and proceeds to haughtily walk far away from them. He takes a seat as far away from any other person as he can and ignores everyone.

     I lead the others to sit down with the group and Hayden says, “Friendly guy.”

     I say, “That’s Jackson Whittemore, he’s also from Beacon Hills, California. He’s, well, unique.”

     Oliver says, “That’s one way to put it.”

     When we ask the other two about themselves, Kira says, “I’m Kira Yukimura. I’m from Honolulu, Hawaii. I’m good with Katanas.”

     Hayden asks, “What’s a Katana?”

     Kira says, “A sword.”

     Hayden nods appreciatively.

     The man sitting next to her smiles and says, “I’m Danny Mahealani. I’m from Kauai, Hawaii. I do Lima Lama.”

     Kirby says, “What now?”

     “It’s a Polynesian fighting style.”

     Before we can grill Danny on what his fighting style consists of Master Sergeant Argent, Sergeant Major Finstock, and Dr. Deaton enter the waiting area. Finstock talks to the air force guys and then approaches us.

     He says, “Alright ladies, all of you are hear and accounted for. Let’s load up.”

     We are all hustled on to a military plane that contains our bags, as well as unmarked supplies tied down in the middle of it. We’re strapped in to very untrustworthy looking benches. Kirby and Jackson look nauseas. However, Kirby has Oliver fussing over him and trying to distract him from it, whereas Jackson has once again alienated himself from everyone else by being an ass and acting like he’s too good to talk to us.

     I make sure to sit by Kira so we can try and catch up on the flight. We talk for a while and I ask how her family has been.

     She says, “When we went back to Hawaii things were okay for a while. It was good to be with relatives, especially after the tragedy at Pearl Harbor. But, have you heard of the Japanese Internment camps?”

     I nod wide eyed.

     “We were sent to one. My whole family, Stiles. It was awful. Cramped quarters and being treated like a criminal. The place we went to wasn’t, well, it wasn’t good. A few of the men that were supposed to be guarding the camp were lecherous monsters. I was attacked one night by one of them.”

     “Kira, I’m so sorry.”

     “Don’t be sorry for me, be sorry for him. I killed him Stiles.”

     I grab her hand and say, “You did what you had to.”

     She squeezes my hand back. “I know. Unfortunately, the MP’s didn’t see it that way. I was sent to trial. Luckily, the recruiters for this team heard about me and found me before I was sentenced. They got my case thrown out and then said that if I joined the team they could also get my parents out of the camp.”

     “You had to agree.”

     She smiles a little sadly. “Yes.”

     Next she asks about me and I relay my actual story to her. When I meet her eyes I see a deep understanding about our experiences. We decide to change the subject to lighter things and then we make idle chit chat for a little while longer before we both nod off.

     The next time I wake up we’re in England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Jackson is here! You’ll find out why in a later chapter. He’s an ass right now, but I think there’s room for redemption.  
> Also, I brought back Harley (From Season 1). I never understood why they got rid of her.  
> BTW, I do realize that many of my omegas have stories where they have been harassed, or someone has attempted to assault them or someone they know. That's because the number of omegas that have experienced harassment or assault in this universe is similar to the number of women that have been harassed or assaulted in RL.  
> Sorry to end the notes on that depressing tidbit.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story.  
> If you guys want to talk fandom nonsense in general, or ask questions about the fic, come find me on Tumblr inkcoverspaper.tumblr.com


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of the team  
> Next up we have the first month of training and the omega teams backstories.

     We start off in London and from there we drive to the countryside.

     We end up in Gloucestershire County. From there we travel to an estate that’s located in between two small villages. At first I can’t even see the house from behind the brick wall that blocks it. It’s not until we drive down a winding path that I’m able to see a large brick home.

     We get out and are each shown to our rooms. We’ll be sharing. They end up pairing us by our last names, or in Breaden’s case, by her one name. Turns out that since Master Sergeant Argent is part of our team she shares a room with one of us as well.

     Allison is rooming with Braeden, Kirby is rooming with Harley, Danny is rooming with Hayden, I’m rooming with Oliver, and poor Kira is rooming with Jackson.

     We’re shown to our rooms and then told dinner will be in thirty minutes, and that after dinner we will be given our itineraries.

     We’re all in rooms along the second floor, and there is one large communal bathroom at the end of the hall. Our rooms are pretty cozy. There are two twin beds at opposite ends and we each have a small wardrobe where we can keep our things.

     In my room, Oliver sets his things down by the bed closest to the door. He looks at me and says, “Not too shabby, huh?”

     “Not too shabby at all. Damn, pal, I think I could actually fit about three houses from my block in this one house.”

     He laughs. “Ain’t that the truth.” Then he spreads out on his bed and closes his eyes. I think he’s asleep until he says, “I’m gonna take a nap while I can. Will ya wake me up when it’s supper time?”

     “Sure.” I lay back on my own bed just to relax and process all that’s happened.

     When it’s time, I wake up Oliver and we make our way downstairs with the others. We end up sitting at a very grand dining table. Food isn’t anything fancy, it’s a potato stew, but it still tastes amazing. There’s little talk at the meal.

     When we’re done Finstock stands up and addresses us all. “Ladies,” Deaton clears his throat, Finstock huffs and says, “And gentlemen, as you might have guessed this will not be your average military training. What we’ll be doing here is putting you through six months of intensive training to prepare you for anything and everything you might encounter out on your missions. We start tomorrow at 0600. You will eat breakfast and then report outside the front door. You WILL line up, you WILL be in your issued training gear, and you WILL be ready to work until you drop. You WILL NOT talk back, you WILL NOT wine or complain, and you WILL NOT make me regret recruiting any of you. Am I understood?”

     We all say “Yes, Sir.” In unison.

     “Good,” He looks towards Allison and prompts, “Argent?”

     She gets up and passes out folders with our names on them to each of us and says, “These hold information on what you’ll be learning and when you’ll be learning it. You’ll each have a checkup with Dr. Deaton tomorrow at the time scheduled in your folders. You will continue to receive a checkup once a month until your training is complete and you head out on your first assignments. Understood?”

     Once again in unison we say, “Yes, ma’am.”

     She smiles and says, “You are dismissed.”

     We all get up and head back to our rooms. Kirby ends up in ours and sits on Oliver’s bed with him. I pull out a piece of paper and start writing to my dad.

     Kirby asks, “Hey Stiles, who’re you writing?”

     “My dad. I promised I’d write whenever I could.”

     Oliver moans, “Man, you better never meet my ma. She’ll try and adopt you as her perfect son.”

     I snort and say, “Hardly, I’ve caused him more trouble than you could imagine.”

     Kirby smiles, “Man after my own heart.”

     They start talking quietly together again while I finish writing my letter, when I get up and put it in an envelope Kirby nods to me and then heads out.

     I go to the restroom and then settle in for the night. Oliver is already in bed again. Just as I’m about to nod off I hear him ask, “Hey, you nervous?”

     “I think I’d be an idiot if I wasn’t. You?”

     “Hell yeah. I’ve never heard of something like this before. I honestly thought it was a joke at first.”

     “Same here.”

     “My ma is worried. She doesn’t really know what I’m doing up here, she just thinks I got a secretary job with the army overseas. She hates having me so far from home.”

     “I told my dad the truth about what I’m doing up here. He’s worried too.”

     He sounds surprised. “He didn’t forbid you from going?”

     “He’s not that kind of alpha. He’s always treated alphas, betas, and omegas equally. Before my mom died she told me that that’s one of the reasons why she married him in the first place.”

  
      “Sorry about your ma, my dad died too. Cancer got him, yours?”

     “Sorry about your dad. As for my mom, it was dementia. She basically just forgot who she was and everyone she loved and faded away.”

     “That’s fucked up.”

     “You’re not wrong. Do you think your mom would disapprove of what you’re doing?”

     “I know she would. She’s very old fashioned.”

     “Maybe you’ll change her mind about it after you come home a war hero?”

     He laughs. “I like you man, you look on the bright side.”

     “It’s one of my more redeeming qualities.”

     We talk some more about this and that, but we eventually fall into a deep sleep.

     We’re woken up at 0600 by a horn and Finstock shouting in the hallway. I fall out of bed, and Oliver laughs at me. We all fight for the bathroom, and then we get dressed and head down to breakfast. When we finish we hustle outside the front door and line up.

     Finstock marches up and down our line. He says, “We will start with laps. You will run until you puke. Hope you ladies ate light. Now MOVE YOUR ASSES.”

     As Finstock promised we do end up running until we vomit. Though I think the vomiting has less to do with the distance, and more to do with the intense and hurried speed we’re working out at. We each drop off at different points though. Harley and Kirby puke after three miles, Oliver and Hayden make it to four, Jackson makes it to five, Danny and Kira go for six, I make it to eight miles, and Allison and Braeden finish off at ten miles.

     I had never before been more grateful that my dad made me start running every day. It definitely helped prepare me for this nonsense.

     Next we move to sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups. Once our “warm up” is done Finstock guides us all to a barn that’s set up as a sparring area. Inside are staffs, daggers, guns, bows and arrows, as well as fighting dummies and punching bags.

     He has all of us line up again and says, “You are all welcome here in your own private time to practice what you already know, and what we’ll be teaching you. Right now though I would like to introduce you to your first instructor, Captain Laura Hale. She will be teaching you different fighting techniques throughout your training here.”

     An alpha female with dark hair, warm green eyes, and a sharp jawline walks into the barn. She has a quiet and commanding grace about her. She inclines her head toward us all and then says, “Thank you Finstock, I’ll take it from here.”

     He salutes her and exits.

     She smirks and says, “I’m know some of you already know how to fight. A few of you are experts in your craft, some are novices, and the rest of you are untrained scrappers. I’m here to fine tune your abilities and help you branch out in your fighting repertoire. I’d like to start with a few demonstrations. Argent and Mahealani, I want you two in the ring first. Show me what you’ve got.”

     Danny hesitantly steps into the sparring ring, while Allison confidently marches in and attacks him. He immediately starts to move in what almost looks like a graceful dance, well it’s more like a violent mimicry of dancing. He’s very fluid in his movements, but Allison quickly adapts to everything he does. Soon enough she out maneuvers him and is able to knock him unconscious. The whole fight lasted less than three minutes and she didn’t even break a sweat.

     Laura turns to us all as Allison exits the ring and stands back in line. “Weissman and Cavanaugh, please help Danny to the cot along the wall while he recovers. Harlowe and Whittemore, you’re in the ring.”

     Jackson looks like his usual cocky self, but Harley looks nervous. ‘Fight’ really isn’t what I’d call what they do. It’s pretty clear neither of them have ever thrown a punch, they mainly just shove at each other and Jackson ends up wrestling her down, so in the end he does win. They both bashfully exit the ring. Although, Jackson is trying to cover up his embarrassment with looking like he doesn’t care.

     Laura says to them, “Don’t worry we’ll train you up. I mainly just want to see what I’m working with.” She turns to the rest of the group and says, “Weissman and Cavanaugh, in the ring now.”

     They both enter the ring and circle each other. When they both attack there is no real finesse, but there’s a whole lot of dirty tricks going on. It’s a weird mix between a brawl style of fighting and _The Three Stooges_. Neither wins and eventually Laura tells them to exit the ring and calls up Hayden and myself.

     Hayden eyes me suspiciously when we enter the ring, but she seems confident enough. I can tell already that she has a lot of rage in her. She also said she engaged in street fighting, which means she probably lacks any formal training or knowledge, she most likely fights using instinct alone. I can definitely work with that.

     The fight is pretty short. Hayden is a passionate fighter, and I have no doubt that if she were able to land any of her hits they’d do some damage, but she lacks the skills that I have. I’m able to take her down with a right hook in under five minutes. She looks angry and stomps off the mat. I shrug at Captain Hale and make my way back to the line.

     Finally, Braeden and Kira are brought to the mat. They both glare at each other. Gone is the nice girl persona that Kira usually has, in its place is something cold and calculating.  
The fight is the most intense and vicious one yet. It lasts fifteen minutes total before Kira delivers some kind of spinning kick blow and knocks Braeden out.

     After Braden wakes back up Laura has us all line up again. She says, “There will be no retaliation for any of the fights here today. If there is, you will run until you puke not once, not twice, but three times a day. During the week you will spar with a new team member every day. Sparring is a good way to learn how to adapt your own style of fighting against a variety of opponents. At the end of the week you will spar with the same partners you worked with today to help you, and I, monitor your progress. This WILL be vital to your survival. Understood?”

     All at once, “Yes, ma’am.”

     “Good, now we will all be learning combat basics. It’s important for you all to have these basic foundations down. On your own time you may work on practicing your own unique fighting styles if you wish.”

     For the next three hours we’re taught by Captain Hale. It’s actually kind of fun. She doesn’t yell or mock us like Finstock. She just tells us what to do in a calm voice that brokers no argument, and we all obey without question.

     When we’re done we’re sent to lunch. We all freshen up and go down to the table. At the head of it is a woman with braided hair, dark clothes, and haunting eyes. She says, “Hello, please, sit.” We all do. She continues, “I’m Ms. Morrell. I’ll be instructing you young omegas on proper social etiquette.”

     Almost every omega in the room freezes.

     Morrell says, “First, let me say how wonderful it is to meet you all today. Second, we should definitely start with teaching you all the appropriate way to sit in your chairs. You are not to slump into them. No matter how tired you are it is important to walk softly and sit gently, like a feather settling, into your seat. Next, slouching is highly inappropriate. Backs straight and shoulders back. No elbows on the table, ever. Ladies, when sitting it is important to keep your knees together and one ankle crossed behind the other. Gentlemen, when seated you also need to keep your knees together, but do not cross your ankles. Finally, the only time you will take your seat by yourself is when you are in the company of other omegas. Otherwise, you are to wait for an alpha or beta chaperone, or server, to pull out you chair for you.”

     The rest of lunch goes on like this. A list full of ways that we are to eat and talk. It’s exhausting, and my least favorite part of the day. When we’re freed from lunch Ms. Morell informs us we’re to head to the library where we’ll begin our language courses.

     The class is taught by a handsome man who looks like an alpha but smells like a beta, my guess is he’s an omega though. There are ten desks in the room and we all take our seats. He says in a bored voice, “Good afternoon, I’m sure you all had a lovely time with Ms. Morrell. I’m Peter Hale. I’ll be teaching you languages, as well as all the geographical information, and social mores needed in order to blend seamlessly into a new culture.”

     I say, “I thought Ms. Morrell was teaching us about social graces?”

     He smirks. “She’s teaching you how to be perfect little omegas who will be bland and unnoticeable. I’ll be teaching you how to act like a native in a land you’ve never stepped foot in before.”

     The rest of the lesson kind of goes like that. Peter seems like an ass, but he is intelligent. He’s also a very good teacher. He covers a lot of information, but he makes it relatable and easy to understand.

     Next we’re sent to weapons training in the field in the back of the house. There, a tall alpha with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes is waiting for us.

     He says in a thick French accent, “Good afternoon, I’m Command Sergeant Major Argent, and I’ll be teaching you how to properly shoot and control a variety of weapons.”

     He’s a very strict and intense teacher, but he’s not unreasonable. The last name, French accent, and the fact that Allison and him keep their distance lets everybody know that they’re related but don’t want to make a thing out of it.

     Overall it’s a good lesson.

     After the two hours spent with him we are directed to a large room on the ground floor that is being used as Dr. Deaton’s office. He has us sit down in chairs and begins to teach us about first aid.

     At around seven at night we finish Deaton’s lesson and are sent down to supper. We’re left on our own to relax and adjust, thankfully.

     Finstock comes in as we finish eating and says, “Your days will proceed as they have today for the duration of our stay here. With the exception of tonight and once every month, evenings will be left to you to study, practice, and basically do as you wish. As I’m sure you’ve noticed you each have appointment times later in the evening with Dr. Deaton. He will be checking your health and…omega…issues. Understood.”

     We all say, “Yes, sir.”

     “Good, as you were.” Then he leaves. We all head upstairs. I actually head to the shower because my appointment isn’t for another half hour.

     When it’s my turn to see Deaton I walk down to his office. He has me sit on his exam table and takes my vitals.

     He asks, “How are you feeling after today Mr. Stilinski?”

     “Exhausted.”

     “That’s to be expected, it will get better though. You’ll get used to the rigorous training.”

     “I hope so.”

     “You will. Now what I needed to talk to you about was your scent. You’re on suppressants.”

     It’s not a question but I answer it anyway. “Yes. I’d be a fool not to be.”

     “I agree. The problem with suppressants is that the areas you’ll all be travelling into have forbidden suppressants. They want their omegas scenting and going into heat whether they want to or not.”

     “That’s taking us so far back!”

     “I know, Mr. Stilinski. I abhor their new requirements, and we will not make you go off of your suppressants. Heats would render you ineffective in your missions. Instead, I have come up with a spray that mimics natural body chemistry and makes you smell the way you would if you were off the suppressants.”

     “So, all of scent without any of the vulnerability?”

     “Correct. I just need to take some samples to tailor it to you.” He swabs the inside of my mouth four times and then says, “I will have it ready for you by next month. Good evening, Mr. Stilinski.”

     “Night, Dr. Deaton.”

     I make my way back to my room and fling myself into my bed. I fall asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Hales are everywhere in this fic. I figured if they would be alive, they would be all about helping out overseas. Also, in my story they are very progressive about omegas, which is why Laura and Peter are helping out with the special ops team. Also, Peter is an omega. I hint at that in the story, but I never confirmed it.  
> As for the basic training, "run until you puke" thing. I've had several friends go through basic training and they have told me that puking after you run is common. One of them even told me that he doesn't consider it a good run unless he's puked after it. That's crazy person nonsense if you ask me, but hey, the program is supposed to be intense so I figured I'd go with what I'd heard.  
> Sorry for any inaccuracies and/or spelling and grammatical issues. This is unbetaed, so there're bound to be some rough patches here and there.  
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright Guys, we're speeding through training a bit. So, in this chapter we're going to briefly glimpse the first three months of training. We'll also delve into the backstories of several of the Omegas.  
> Next up, the last three months of training and the rest of the omega backstories.  
> Thanks for reading and commenting! I really appreciate the feedback, it's good writing fuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some backstories that briefly depict violence and attempted assault in this chapter. I include it because I feel like it helps create richer and more dynamic characters when we know their stories and motivations.  
> It's not graphic. I don't write super graphic violence, I commentate on it from far away.

     Every day is identical in the first month of training. It goes: Breakfast, basic training, sparring, lunch/etiquette, languages/strategy, weapons training, military first aid, dinner, and then I practice and quiz myself on everything I’ve learned throughout the day in my free time. I do this seven days a week. Seven days!

     Sometimes I feel like I’m going to pass out where I stand I’m so tired, but with each passing day it gets easier. Just like Dr. Deaton said it would. I feel stronger too. I’m getting faster and building up more muscle. I’ve also gotten better at fighting.

     At the end of the first month I met with Deaton again, and he gave me one year’s supply of the scent mimicking stuff. They look like little squares of paper, and we are supposed to let them dissolve on our tongues.

     At first I didn’t believe that it would last a year. We only have fifty three strips, but he explained that one square will last a week. We were to start using them immediately so he could make sure it effectively mimicked our scents and lasts the intended amount of time. He also explained that he’s developing an advanced suppressant that won’t be noticed if our bags get checked.

  
      Then he took more swabs from the inside of my mouth and said he’ll make them look and work the same way as the scent mimicker.

     Now, I was nervous to try the stuff at first, but it really works. They had us walk into different towns and we were sniffed at by the older alphas, not to extremely, but the “appropriate” amount for an omega that’s not in heat. It also lasted the expected amount of time. Dr. Deaton considers it a great success.

     The second month of training brings a slight shift in our language and strategy course.

     We’re split into pairs and given specific languages that we have to learn. Everyone is still required to know German, Nazi’s are everywhere so it’s a useful language to know. That being said, the majority of each person’s languages are tailored to where their future assignments will be.

     I’m learning German, French, Italian, Dutch, Russian, and Polish. I already actually speak Polish fluently, so I really only have to focus on the others. Allison is learning the same languages as me.

     Oliver and Kirby are learning German, Slovak, Hungarian, Russian, and Romanian.

     Danny and Kira are learning German, Mandarin, Korean, and Japanese.

     Jackson and Hayden are learning German, Finnish, Norwegian, Bokmål, Nynorsk, Swedish, Italian, French, and Romansch. I do not envy them. That’s a lot of languages. Jackson and Hayden seem to excel in them though, it’s amazing.

     Braeden and Harley are learning Italian, German, Albanian, Bulgarian, and Croatian.

     We also have days of the week where we’re only allowed to speak certain languages out loud during our training. German is the universally accepted one for intergroup conversations, but in our pairs we each take turns speaking one language a day. For instance, Allison and I speak German on Sundays and Mondays, French on Tuesdays, Italian on Wednesdays, Russian on Thursdays, Polish on Fridays, and Dutch on Saturdays. The others have similar rotations.

     Overall, it’s been a very intense and educational two months.

     Luckily, during the third month I really get into a swing with the schedule. It’s becoming easier and easier every day. I’m also excelling in basic training, hand to hand combat, weapons training, first aid, and languages and strategy. The only thing I’m struggling with is the etiquette courses. I’ve been free for so long that being restricted in such a manner makes every fiber in my being want to rebel.

     Ms. Morrell is unrelenting though. We are to be perfect ladies and gentlemen anytime we’re in her presence. I mean, I do know that being well behaved and relatively unnoticeable could save my life, but dammit, I’m just not a naturally well behaved person!

     Another change that happens during the third month is that during dinner times and the evenings we all start to really come together as teammates and friends.  
One night when I was talking to Kirby and Oliver we went into our individual stories in depth.

     Kirby says, “I grew up in a rough neighborhood. It was just my older brother,[ Kenneth ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/330522060125289087/)who is an alpha and a boxer, and me. When I presented at around twelve years old, Kenneth didn’t have enough money for proper suppressants. He was only eighteen, both of our parents had just passed away from a bad bout of influenza. He did the only thing he could, he started getting in underground bareknuckle boxing matches for cash so he could buy me the back alley suppressants.”

     I say, “You have a good brother.”

     Kirby says, “He’s the best. No doubt about it.”

     Oliver asks, “So, how’d you become a bookie?”

     Kirby smirks and says, “We still didn’t have that much money, so when I turned fourteen I started taking bets on Ken’s fights. Then I started taking bets for all of the fights. Between the two of us we eventually started pulling in enough doe that we were able to move into a better neighborhood and get me the good suppressants.” His smirk falls away, “Then, Ken got drafted.”

     Oliver reaches out and squeezes Kirby’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

     He shrugs, “It happens. After he left I didn’t have enough money for both the apartment and my suppressants. I chose the suppressants and moved into an omega shelter. I kept bein’ a bookie though, and because Ken wasn’t around anymore some of the lowlife alphas thought I’d be easy pickins’.”

     Oliver smiles and says, “Let me guess, you showed them how wrong they were?”

     “You know it. I even made a name for myself, The Overkill Omega.”

     I smile and ask, “So, did Allison find you through word of mouth or something?”

     He shrugs and says, “I guess. She actually walked in on me ‘teachin’ a lesson’ to two alphas who had assaulted a young omega girl in my shelter.”

     Oliver says, “What kind of a lesson?”

     Kirby’s eyes go a bit dark and he says, “I lured them to an abandoned building and got the drop on them. I was able to knock them out with a baseball bat, and then I tied them to some chairs and made my point with brass knuckles.”

     Oliver asks, “what was the point?"

     Kirby looks deadly serious and says, “You don’t fuck with omegas in my neighborhood. You treat them with respect or else you’ll deal with me.”

     I say, “Damn, you’re terrifying.”

     Kirby laughs and says, “I’m terrifying? You took down two alphas in a fair fight. Also, have you seen you fight? The way you look at your opponent is scary, pal. It’s like you’re dissecting them with your brain.”

     Oliver nods, “Plus, the way you anticipate and counter attack. You look deadly, buddy.”

     I shrug, “I’m just doing what my dad trained me to. Anyway, Oliver tell us more about how you ended up here. How was growin’ up in Brooklyn?”

     Oliver says, “It was great. My parents and I lived in a nice neighborhood. I had a bunch of friends, it was all pretty idealistic until I presented.”

     I look at him confused and ask, “Why?”

     Oliver gestures to his alpha-esque frame and says, “I’ve always looked like an alpha. When I presented it made my friends, who were actual alphas, treat me differently. It didn’t matter that I was still the same old me, all that mattered was that now I could go into heat and get pregnant. After that I started making friends with the other omegas at my Hebrew School. When I turned about sixteen I was approached by my Rabbi’s wife, and she asked me if I would consider volunteering at their local omega safe houses.”

     I ask, “What’s an omega safe house, is that like an omega shelter?”

     Oliver shakes his head, “Nah. A shelter is a place for omegas to live when they can’t afford regular housing, a safe house is where they go to have their heats when they can’t afford suppressants.”

     “I don’t think we have those in Beacon Hills.”

     Oliver nods, “I’m not surprised, it’s more of a big city thing.”

     Kirby pipes up, “I thought you got noticed because you beat up some alphas with a metal pipe?”

     “Well, yeah. You see, most alphas are scared away from the safe houses by my size alone. A few of them would get drunk on occasion and try to get through me though. Allison saw me on one of the nights where I had to knock some sense into those assholes.”

     I ask, “How many?”

     “About four.”

     Kirby fans himself and says, “My hero.”

     Oliver shoves him and says, “Shut it, you punk!”

     The rest of the night dissolves into laughter and lighter topics.

     About a week later I also get to know Hayden a little better as well. We’ve been sparring together in the evenings and we talk sometimes.

     I ask her, “So, Street fighting?”

     “What about it?”

     “How’d you get started in it?”

     “I was really rebellious growing up. My sister raised me. She’s an alpha and a cop. She never really restricted me, but I was always angry that as an omega I had to be ‘lady-like’. I didn’t understand why I couldn’t be a cop like her one day. So, I set out to prove how tough I was.”

     “Did it work?”

     “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

     “No, I mean in convincing your sister.”

     “She doesn't know anything about it. I realized that if I told her she'd stop me. She wants me to be safe and secure at all times because I was a sickly child, but I’m capable of a lot more than she gives me credit for. So, I made a name for myself as a scrappy beta street fighter. Allison saw me win a match against a beta and offered me this position. I jumped at the chance. My sister thinks I' working as a secretary for a recruitment base in New York.”

     I nod. I've noticed that most of my teammates families have no idea where their children actually are and what they're doing. It makes me sad, but I get why it's necessary for them. If I didn't think my dad would approve I'd probably lie to him too.

     Then, about a week after the conversation with Hayden, the unthinkable happens, Jackson and I have a deep conversation in a semi-friendly manner.

     He had gotten tired of alienating everyone about a month into his stay. He befriended Danny first, and then he and Hayden became close once they started studying languages together.  
Apparently both of them have been slowly encouraging him to play well with others because Jackson's been downright friendly, well as friendly as he’s capable of being. Which basically is him not glaring at anyone, and acknowledging other people’s existences.

     So, I get up the courage to ask one day, “Jackson, how did you end up here? This doesn’t really seem like your kind of thing.”

     He scoffs at first but then his face softens and becomes mournful. He asks, “Did you know that Lydia was drafted?”

     I was shocked. “No, I had no idea.”

     “Her brains made her a valuable commodity. She was picked up quick. Before she left though, we got married and mated.” He then pulls his shirt down and reveals a mating bite.

     I say, “Wow, congratulations!”

     He looks at me a little confused, but seems to think better of it. Then he says, “Well, we got a little apartment before she left. I was living there on my own. I even got a job working at one of the factories that needed extra hands. I was branching out and doing what was necessary until she came home.” He pauses then and takes a deep breath. “Apparently, being mated doesn’t deter some alphas. I was attacked on my way home from work one night by an alpha with a knife.”

     I gasp. “I’m so sorry.”

     “Yeah, me too. He didn’t-he didn’t get to do what he intended. Somehow I got the knife away from him and stabbed him. He didn’t die, but I got him injured enough that I was able to get away. Allison found me about a week after I filed a police report against the guy.”

     “Why’d you accept?”

     He looks at me with steel in his eyes, “I will NEVER feel helpless again.” Then he abruptly leaves.

     A few days later I talked to him again and I relayed what had happened to me at the USO. He seemed grateful that we had both shared something personal. I know it wasn’t easy for him to trust me with his story, and ever since those talks we’ve been much more civil and friendly to one another.

     Shit, I never thought that would happen. Hell, I never even wanted it to happen.

     Being in close quarters with each other tends to bring out a sense of comradery though, so it’s not that unusual that we’re all becoming closer.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is the last three months of training. Once again, I'll speed through it, and also give you a glimpse into some more backstories for the other omegas.  
> Next up will be the last night of freedom before they all go on their missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in this chapter there will be a brief summary of Braeden's difficult life. I don't go into a lot of detail with her, but it's a sad story. So, I just give the main highlights (or lowlights) and try to make it as painless as possible. I also figured that's what she'd do if she ever felt inclined to share her story with anyone.  
> Also, anytime my characters will be speaking a different language I'll say it at the beginning of the conversation. I'm not gonna use Google translate for my sentences. So just pretend that they're speaking that language and you guys have been blessed with a translation circuit of sorts.

     At the beginning of our fourth month of training we are given new roommates. I’m paired up with Allison, Oliver is with Kirby, Jackson is with Hayden, Kira is with Danny, and Braeden is paired up with Harley.

     I’m not one hundred percent sure, but I’m guessing these are also the people we’ll be going out on assignment with. Our commanding officers seem to be slowly pushing each pairing together. I imagine it’s for a reason.

     We’re also all really getting the swing of the different languages and what’s expected of us in each new country.

     Training is becoming easier and easier for me too. I feel like I’m really coming into my own.

     It’s exhilarating.

     [Harley](http://mtv-teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Harley?file=0002.jpg) proves to be one of my favorite people to spar with. She’s intelligent, feisty, and compassionate. Part of me worries about her out on her own. She doesn’t seem to have any kind of killer instinct, but if she’s with Braeden so I’m sure she’ll be fine.

     Braeden has enough fight in her to take down an army single handedly.

     Through our talks I end up telling Harley my story, and I’m able to find out more about hers.

     One day I ask, “Okay, so how did you even get a hold of military transmissions?”

     “Well, believe it or not, Nebraska isn’t the most exciting place for a person to grow up. I’m a curious girl. So, one day I built a radio from excess parts I found at a junk yard, and when some transmissions came in I noticed they were coded and I decided to try and crack ‘em.”

     “Well, you succeeded…obviously.”

     She laughs, “You bet I did,”

     “How’d they find you?”

     She takes a deep breath and then says, “Turns out ‘accidentally’ breaking into government frequencies doesn’t go unnoticed.”

     “Why the air quotes around accidentally, Harley?”

     She gives me an unimpressed look. “You’re a smart man, Stiles. You know why accidentally is in air quotes.”

     I chuckle. “Yeah, I do. So, what happened? Did you get arrested?”

     “No. Allison, Finstock, and Deaton came to my door and requested a meeting with me.”

     “How did your parents take that?”

     She has a funny look on her face and says, “My dad used to be in the military so he let them in, but he refused to let them meet with me alone. He was furious when he found out what I had been doing. However, he was oddly proud that I was offered this assignment. He gave me permission to come here if I wanted to.”

     “Why’d you accept? Were they gonna send you to a trial if you didn’t?”

     “No. They said they would make sure the most I would get would be a slap on the wrist, but I…I wanted to make my dad proud.” She pauses and then says in a troubled voice, “He didn’t have any alpha children. I know he wanted them too. Instead he got three omega daughters. He’s never said it out loud, but I know that he wanted an alpha son to continue on in his footsteps. This was as close as he would ever get to having that.”

     “It’s not your fault you were born an omega. Also, what makes him think his son would be just like him?”

     She snaps, “I know!” She looks guilty for snapping and then calms a little, “I’m sorry, It’s just I wanted to do this. I wanted to make him proud of me, and proud of having omegas.”

     I nod. I’m not happy that she feels that way, but I mean, in a way that’s what we’re all doing here. We’re all just trying to prove that we’re useful, relevant, and worth just as much as an alpha or a beta.

     I also get to know Danny a bit. I mainly annoy him, which doesn’t surprise me. I mean, the man gets along with Jackson, of course we won’t mesh perfectly.

     One day when we’re practicing our German together I ask him, in German of course, “How’d you and Jackson end up getting along so well?”

     He says, “We’re the only two mated omegas here. We both understand what the other is going through without our mates.”

     “I didn’t know you were mated?”

     He shrugs. “No one asked, and talking about him makes me miss him more.”

     “Oh, we don’t have to talk about him then if you don’t want to.”

     “It’s fine. Also, it’s you, if you didn’t ask annoying and invasive questions you’d probably explode from all the pent up curiosity.”

     I bite my lip and say, “Okay, then I have questions…”

     “Of course you do.”

     “How’d you end up here? Was your mate okay with it?”

     “I ended up here because I used to compete in Lima Lama when I was younger. After I settled down with my husband, [Kai](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/138696863495640459/), I stopped competing and started teaching it at our local community center. Allison and the others knew about my past and thought I’d make a valuable part of the team. I said yes because I couldn’t stay put any longer. I wanted to get out and do something productive, otherwise I’d go insane waiting for the war to end and Kai to come home. As for Kai, he doesn’t know what I’m doing. He’s in the navy and he shipped out shortly after the Pearl Harbor attack.”

     “Why haven’t you told him?”

     “He doesn’t need to worry about me. He’s got enough on his plate. Now, Stilinski, you’ve pried enough information out of me. No more personal bullshit.”

     After that we talk about movies we’ve seen and other random things. It helps to have these practice conversations in another language. It helps you learn how to think in that language and be quick on your feet.

     My relationship with Braeden proves to be very interesting. We get along in an intense information driven way. She loves new information almost as much as me, and we help each other dive in and learn everything about our respective destinations. We’re both smart, a little vicious, and we both have a twisted sense of humor. I never would have guessed it at first because she’s so stoic.

     She tells me that she’s impressed with my fighting skills and thinks it’s good that I preemptively figured out how to fight before I set out into the world.

  
      I ask her, “When did you decide to learn how to fight?”

     “I didn’t. It was a decision that was made for me.”

     “What do you mean?”

     “I don’t have a family Stiles. I grew up in an orphanage. It wasn’t a good place so I ran away when I was ten. I took a steak knife with me for protection.”

     “Oh, was it effective?”

     “It got me out of a few tight spots. I made a friend my first few weeks on the street, an older omega woman named Lottie. She was a prostitute. She also gave me my first switch blade and taught me how to use it. I stayed with her for about six months until she got a boyfriend. He looked at me funny, so I left in the dead of night and never looked back. I got food by stealing and slept in alleys and abandoned buildings. When I was twelve I joined a gang of kids that lived life on the rails. They called themselves ‘The Alpha Pack’. They taught me how to fight dirty and gave me some brass knuckles as a welcoming gift. I left them once I felt myself getting ready to present as an omega.”

     “When did you present? And why did you leave?”

     “I didn’t present until I turned fifteen. I was too underfed to have presented any earlier. I left because I had seen what became of homeless omegas when they hung around large groups of alphas and betas. There was no way in hell I was ending up like one of them. So, I went back to stealing and living on the streets. I went to safe houses when I went through my heats, but other than that it was life as usual. When I was seventeen I got arrested for stealing. It was a small town and the Sherriff there seemed to take pity on me. She was a beta woman named Miriam. She took me under her wing and let me live in a small apartment over her garage. She also had me work off my debt to the person I got caught stealing from. Once I finished paying my ‘debt to society’ she taught me how to shoot a gun, and then told me how much legitimate money I could make as a bounty hunter for law enforcement. I thought she was joking at first, an omega bounty hunter? She wasn’t.”

     “She sounds like a guardian angel.”

     “I suppose she was. She spread the word about me to other local stations and because of that I was able to make a name for myself. Eventually I made enough cash to get my own place and buy suppressants. Life was good.”

     “Your story is amazing, Braeden. I’m not surprised Allison found you. You realize you’re probably the first omega bounty hunter ever? Wait, is that why Allison found you?”

     “Yes, that is why Allison found me. She felt a bounty hunter would be the perfect addition to the team. As for being the first omega bounty hunter, the thought has occurred to me but I doubt it. After I started taking suppressants most people just assumed I was a beta. I wouldn’t be surprised if other omegas had done that in the past.”

     “True. It’s still amazing though. Hey, now you can tell me to shut up, or to mind my business. But, how’d you get those scars on your neck?”

     “When I left the gang, their leader Duke, didn’t take to kindly to it. He would wear sharp metal claws at the end of his fingers when he fought, they cut like knives. He did it to mark me as a traitor and show his gang what happened when people betrayed him.”

     “Bastard!”

     “Oh, he was definitely a bastard. It’s okay though, I got my revenge.”

     “What’d you do?”

     “I gouged his eyes out while he slit at my throat. I escaped into the night while he howled in agony.” She smiles.

     I let out a whistle. “Damn. You’re incredible, pal.”

     She chuckles. “You’re a kook. Most people would call me a monster.”

     “Fighting for survival doesn’t make you a monster, Braeden. You did what you had to in order to survive. I can’t judge you for that.”

     Quietly she says, “Thank you.”

     I still find Braeden terrifying, but I really can’t judge her. Something tells me that if I ever got all the details to her story I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night ever again. She’s a strong woman who has gone through some awful things without letting them destroy her.

     I have to respect her for that.

     The biggest change occurs during our fifth month of training. We’re given specialized weapons.

     We’re all given shoes that have secret compartments for our different documentations, and knives that are connected to and pop out of the sole of the shoes.

     The women all get makeup that can be utilized as weapons. There’s a lipstick that expands to look like, and gives a shock that’s similar to, a cattle prod. It hurts, bad. There’s also a compact that contains a powder that serves as a quick working sedative. All they have to do is blow it in someone’s face and it knocks them unconscious. Finally there’s a small perfume bottle, and when you spray it into someone’s eyes it burns them and makes them feel like they’re about to go blind. They call it pepper spray. It also hurts very, very bad.

     The men get knives that we can hide up our sleeves. We get pens that are built similar to the cattle prod lipsticks, and cologne that is filled with pepper spray. We don’t get any knock out powder, but we’ll always be with our partners so we should be okay.

     Finally, we’re given luggage and a small sewing kit. Apparently when we get our orders we’re to memorize them as quickly as possible, and then destroy them. However, until we memorize them we’re to keep them sewn into the lining of our luggage. The small sewing kit is for that, it will also help us patch up any clothes, and is part of a covert first aid kit that we’re given.

     We now have only one more month to go. I for one am excited, but incredibly nervous.

     The time has just flown by.

     Holy shit, I’m going to war soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Braeden's story is rough. She did not have an easy life, but she's come out on top in spite of it.
> 
> Also, I didn’t make Ethan Danny’s mate because, honestly Ethan’s not my favorite. Sorry if that offends some people, but he’s not. 
> 
> +++Please Read+++++
> 
> K guys, so this story is proving to be a very long one. Now, I do not have a problem with that. I love the characters and I love writing it. That being said, I’m thinking of making it into a series. For example, Strength, which covers Stiles life while he prepares to go to war, would be followed by a second installment that follows him throughout the war. Finally, there would be a third installment which would consist of Stiles' life after the war, and brief snapshots of the lives of the other omegas in his team. The third story would basically be full of epilogues
> 
> I would title the stories "Strength," "Courage," and "Devotion."
> 
> I'm really considering it because it kind of feels right. Also I think it'd give me room to write more and I wouldn't feel rushed to fit all the info into one story (Does that make sense?) Don't worry though, because either way I’ll still be sticking to the original outline and I'll do my best to update as frequently as I can. Oh, and I’m including the epilogues either way as well.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about that? Good idea or a bad idea? Let me know in the comments. I'm still kind of on the fence.


	23. Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night before they head out on their missions  
> Next up we have Stiles and Allison in France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter. This will be the last pre-Sterek dalliance for Stiles.  
> Sterek is on the horizon, I promise.  
> Also, this is the last we will see the other omegas for a while. The story is from Stiles perspective, so we'll only see the others through their letters and hearsay.  
> We'll hear more from the other omegas during the epilogue.

     So our six months are up, and tomorrow we’re all getting deployed into different areas of Europe. We each get one medium sized suitcase to pack our belongings, omega suppressants, scent mimickers, weapons, and supplies.

     When we’re all packed up we line up one last time in the front of the house in our civilian gear.

     Soon a large car pulls up. Then Finstock approaches us, looks uncomfortable, and says, “It has been an honor training you all these past six months. I am sure that you will go out there and make our country proud.” He pauses for a moment and then says, “Now enough of that sappy nonsense. Tonight you will leave this estate and travel into London. The truck will take you to the hotel you will be staying in for the night. Then at 0800 tomorrow you set out on your missions. Good luck soldiers.” He salutes us.

     We return the salute and then put our suitcases in the trunk and pile into the back of the car.

     When we’re about to enter the city Allison addresses us in her serious voice, “Soldiers, you will be rooming with your partner in the hotel tonight. Do not be late to your meeting points tomorrow. Transportation waits for no one.”

     We all say, “Yes, ma’am.”

     Then in a kinder voice she adds, “This is the last night you’ll have to relax for a long time to come. Enjoy yourselves and use your time wisely.”

     Again we say, “Yes, ma’am.”

     When we get to the hotel it’s in the middle of the city, close to all transportation, and filled with military personnel. We get a lot of sniffs from all the alphas that are around. I do my best to ignore it.

     We’re all on different floors. After we settle in to our room Allison and I go collect everyone to meet at a pub just across the street for one last drink together.

     It’s fun for a while. We laugh and play a few rounds of poker. When it starts to get late some alphas come over to our table and start flirting with all of us. When that happens both Danny and Jackson decide to call it a night. I don’t blame them. I’m not even mated and I don’t wanna be around these alphas. Harley, Hayden, Kira, and Allison seem to enjoy the attention though, so I tolerate them.

     Actually, that’s not entirely accurate. Really, Harley and Hayden are the only ones who seem to be truly smitten with the alphas. Allison and Kira mainly look at the alpha’s like they're idiots and then take them for all their worth during the poker games. I think they’ll stick around to watch after the two younger omegas throughout the night though. Allison will at least, she’s very protective of her teammates.

     Braeden is the next to head out claiming, “I need a change in scenery. I’ll see you back at the room Harley.” Then she takes off into the night.

     Soon after that Kirby and Oliver start to get twitchy. They still flirt with the alphas, but they keep shooting these looks at each other. I get exhausted with this and say to them, “Hey fella’s, I saw this neat looking pub down the street. Will you guys go with me to check it out?”

     They both say sure and we say goodbye to the girls and leave.

     When we get a little ways down the road I turn to them and say, “Listen, I know-“

     Oliver looks panicked and interrupts me. “What?”

     Kirby looks angry, “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about Stilinski.”

     “Yes you do. I know, and I’m fine with it. You’re not the only ones who don’t follow normal dating rules.”

     They both look a little more relaxed at that.

     Kirby says, “Why’re you bringing it up then?”

     “Because I can’t stand to see you guys make sad eyes at each other anymore. I got you away from the others so they wouldn’t notice anything. So, now that you guys know no one will be suspicious, you should probably go back to the hotel. It is your last night before you ship out you know? You should make it count.”

     Kirby looks at me gratefully and Oliver says, “Thank you.”

     “Don’t mention it. Go on now, get.”

     They both smile and make their way back to the hotel. I’m happy for them. I really hope they both make it out of this okay.

     I don’t go back to the girls at the bar, I actually do want to check out the pub I mentioned. I know it’s a risk, but I saw a really handsome guy with brown hair and green eyes go in there earlier. It’s a long shot he’ll be there, and it’s not a guarantee that he’ll even be into me if he is there. I still want to take a chance though.

     I head over there and when I enter it’s an entirely different atmosphere. The lights are all low and there’s loud music playing. Out of the corner of my eye I notice two alphas holding hands covertly under the table. When I look closer into the dark I notice a lot of couples kissing and canoodling.

     I go to the bar and sit down. By some miracle the bartender happens to be the guy I saw earlier. He beams at me and gives me a wink. I smile back and order a beer.

     When he sets it down he says in a thick British accent, “You’re one ballsy son of a bitch, you know that?”

     “How d’you figure that?”

     “You’re an unmated omega who smells like one. That’s either an American thing, or an idiot thing?”

     “It’s not an American thing.”

     “So you’re an idiot?”

     “I can be.”

     He laughs. “What’s your name?”

     “Stiles. What’s yours?”

     “[Jasper](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/358528820311496231/).”

     I hold out my hand and he takes it. “It’s nice to meet you Jasper.”

     He bites his lip slightly and says, “Right back at you.”

     “So, is this the best pub in London?”

     “That depends on what you’re looking for.”

     “I’m looking for fun. It’s difficult to come by nowadays.” I wink at him.

     He smiles. “You’re tellin’ me, mate. You know, if you want to wait a bit, I get off in about an hour. I could show you some fun places?”

     “Yeah?”

     “Yeah.”

     “Then I’ll wait.”

     He goes back to work after that. I nurse two beers and fend of the advances of about five alphas before Jaspers shift is over. When he’s done with he nods in the direction of the exit and I follow him out.

     Part of me can’t believe I’m doing this, but the other part is exhilarated. I’ve never been with another guy before. So there’s a lot of nerves going on.

     When we get far enough away from the bars and crowds Jasper lets his hand brush against mine, I take it without hesitation.

     He says, “So, what brings you to London?”

     I lie, of course. I say, “I’m a secretary for the army. They have me travelling to their bases and doing paperwork.”

     “What fun?”

     I chuckle. “Yeah, it’s about as exciting as it sounds. You got anyone in the war?”

     “My dad and brother. You?”

     “My best friend.”

     “Is your real name Stiles?”

     “Might as well be. It’s a nickname, my real name is unpronounceable. Is Jasper your real name?”

     “Yes. Why aren’t you afraid to smell like an omega?”

     I have to lie again. So I say, “Honestly? I ran out of suppressants. I’m waiting to get some. I’ve been sweating bullets being out and about, but I couldn’t stay at the base for another second.”

     “Thank God, I thought you were mental for a second.”

     I laugh. “I took a risk, I think it’s paid off so far. You an omega too?”

     “Flatterer. Also, yeah I am an omega. How could you tell?”

     “No beta would be as pretty as you.”

     He blushes. “Oh, you are trouble. So…did you want to come to mine?”

     I blush as well. “Yeah, if that’s alright?”

     “It is. Um…one thing though, I don’t go all the way. I’m saving myself.”

     “That’s fine with me. How about we take all ass related stuff completely off the table tonight?”

     “I like that idea.”

     “Is other stuff, like hands and mouths okay?”

     “Absolutely.”

     “Okay, then lead the way.”

     He tugs me down a separate street and then we quickly make our way into a building, up some rickety stairs, and into a medium sized flat.

     He says, “It’s just me here until my dad and brother get back. The walls are thin though, so we have to be quiet.”

     “Okay.” He takes a step towards me and I get nervous. I tell him quickly, “I’ve never done anything with a guy before. I’ve only ever been with one beta woman.”

     He pauses and then smiles kindly. “That’s fine. You know, we don’t have to do anything. We could just talk if you’d like.”

     “No, I want to. Just, uh, don’t be too disappointed if I’m bad at something.”

     He laughs, “I won’t be disappointed. I’ve only been with one other omega man myself. He’s mated now, so we don’t get together anymore. I don’t know everything, but I can show you what I’ve done.”

     “Please do.”

     He smiles again and finally walks up to me. He takes my hands in his. I’m taller than him by a few inches. This close I can see his freckles, and the way his lashes go from brown to blonde. He’s handsome in a delicate way. A truly beautiful omega. He looks up at me and his eyelashes flutter before closing. He leans in.

     I cup his cheek and go in for the kiss. His lips are soft and warm. It’s nice.

     We kiss for a few minutes and then Jasper pulls back and leads me by the hand to his bedroom. He has a small smile on his face as we both go to sit down on his bed.

     I make the first move this time. The kiss is less soft now, there’s an urgency to it. I move gently until I’m on top of him and we start to paw at one another. We get our shirts off and I go with what I know. I kiss down his neck and chest and lightly graze my teeth over his nipples. He slaps a hand over his mouth as he moans and holds my head to his chest.

     When I start to move lower he pushes me back and asks, “You’ve never given a blow job, right?”

     “Right.”

     His answering smile is wicked. “Lie back.”

     I do as he says and then he crawls down my body. I say, “You know I have received a blow job.”

     “I bet I’m better at it than your beta girl.”

     “Cocky.”

     He doesn’t respond to that, instead he unbuttons my trousers and then slides down my underwear. He exclaims, “Jesus, you sure you’re an omega?”

     I laugh and say, “Can’t help the way I’m built.”

     “And what a way to be built.” Then He licks his palm and starts to stroke me. After that he kind of just goes for it.

     I flail and have to smack my hands over my mouth. He’s taking me so deep. Malia never did that. I look down at him and one of his eyebrows are cocked and he looks incredibly pleased with himself.

     I stutter out, “F-fuck. You’ve earned, y-you’re c-cockiness. Oh God, k-keep going!”

     He hums and redoubles his efforts. My eyes roll back in my head. Soon I feel my balls start to draw up tight.

     I gasp out, “Gonna cum!”

     Jasper hums out an, “mmmhmmm,” and sucks harder.

     It happens quickly after that. My back arches, my hips snap forward, and I shove my fist in my mouth to muffle the noise I make. Jasper doesn’t falter, he takes it all in his stride and swallows me down. Then he crawls his way up my body, dropping kisses here and there, before he plops down on the bed beside me.

     I say, “Damn, you weren’t just bragging.”

     He giggles. “No I was not. You wanna try?”

     “Yeah.”

     I flip myself over and then take him out of his trousers and underwear as well. His cock springs up and it’s, well, cute. It’s about four inches and not as thick as mine is, but there’s something pretty about it.

     I say, “You’re gorgeous.”

     “Such a flatterer.”

     “No I call it like I see it.” Then I lick my palm and stroke him. I think I’m doing okay. I mean, I’ve had practice on myself. So, it’s not too new. It’s just a different angle. I ask him, “Okay?”

     “Yeah. Now, don’t use your teeth, and if you can’t fit all of someone in your mouth then cover that part with your hand and stroke while you suck. When you suck start out slow, and breath through your nose as you move up and down.”

     I nod and do what he says. It’s very slow going at first. It takes me some time to figure out how to multitask and get a rhythm going, but Jasper is patient and every time I make eye contact with him he smiles and nods.

     Soon enough I get a good rhythm going and Jasper is making these soft noises. Eventually he taps me on the shoulder and says, “You don’t have to swallow. It probably won’t taste very good.”

     I glare at him and suck harder. If he can do it then I can. He laughs when he sees my determination, but it’s a pleased sounding laugh. Soon enough he’s coming down my throat. I gag, but I do get it down. He pulls me up and kisses me on the mouth.

     He asks, “Gross right?”

     “Yeah, why do people do it?”

     “It’s hot, and it feels good when someone swallows around your cock.”

     I laugh, “Yeah, but only if you’re the one who’s getting swallowed down.”

     “True. Hey, you wanna try something else?”

     “Can you go again this soon?”

     “No, but give me fifteen minutes and then I wanna try something with you.”

     “Okay.”

     Sure enough, fifteen minutes later Jasper turns to me and says, “I wanna straddle you and then you can stroke us while we kiss.”

     “Hell yeah.”

     He smiles and then takes his position on top of me. We kiss again for a while before we start to get hard. Jasper grabs my palm and gets it nice and wet with his saliva. Then I reach down and grasp both of us. We moan into each other’s mouths.

     Jasper pants out, “Fuck, I love your hands!”

     I just go with the compliment, I guess my hands are nice after all. Then I start stroking us together. It feels like heaven.

     It takes longer for us to cum this time around, but when we do we’re both shaking with exhaustion. Jasper falls down on top of me, smearing the cum in between us. I pet his back as we calm down.

     When he rolls off of me he says, “Listen, I know you probably have to go…but, could you stay, just for a bit?”

     His voice is so quiet, and so lonely that I cave. I say, “Yeah, I’ll have to set an alarm though. I need to leave early in the morning, but I can stay and cuddle until the sun rises at least.”

     His smile is so grateful it almost hurts. He sets his alarm for five a.m., then we get up and head to the bathroom to clean ourselves up before we fall asleep. When we get back into his bed we crawl under the sheets and spoon. I get why he wants someone to stay with him. It must be so lonely and scary here without his family.

     So, I hold him tightly and he clings to my arms as we drift off to sleep.

     In the morning when the alarm sounds I shut it off quickly. I get dressed and find a piece of paper so that I can write down a way for him to write to me if he wants to.

     The note after my contact information reads:

     _Jasper,_

_There’s no pressure or expectations on my part but, if you ever need someone to talk to and don’t mind waiting forever for a reply then write me._

_Sincerely,_

_Stiles Stilinski_

_P.S. You are wonderful._

     I fold the paper and place it by the alarm clock. Then, I wake Jasper and say, “I better get going. Stay safe and take care of yourself, Jasper.”

     He smiles and says, “You too, Stiles.”

     We share one more kiss before I get up and leave.

     I hustle back to the hotel. I think I’ll tell Allison I just got caught up walking around and thinking. She’s not too nosy anyway, so I’m sure she won’t ask that many questions.

     I get to the hotel quickly and I’m walking down a hallway when out of the corner of my eye I see Braeden exit the room of an unknown soldier. I duck just out of site so they won’t know they’ve been caught. I don’t want to ruin the moment or anything.

     I peek to see if I can make it passed them, but I’m struck motionless when I do. They’re sharing a passionate kiss goodbye, and the man Braeden is kissing is gorgeous. He’s about six feet tall, he has a jawline that could cut glass, and the most delicious looking stubble I’ve ever seen. I didn’t even know stubble could look delicious before now.

     Suddenly the man sniffs the air and frowns a bit. Before I’m caught I snap myself out of it and dart away from them. I can’t believe I was checking out that guy. What if he’s Braeden’s boyfriend? I’m not the kind of omega who covets someone else’s fella, that’s for sure. So I just need to put that stubbly bastard out of my mind right now.

     I get to my room, and luckily Allison is sound asleep. I sneak into the shower, and then I settle down for a two hour nap before we have to leave.

     I get woken up in what feels like seconds to Allison’s smiling face. She asks, “Good night, soldier?”

     “It was okay. What about you?”

     “A little after you guys left a new platoon came into the bar. Hayden got in a fight with this blonde alpha that was with them because he got in a fight with another alpha and accidentally hit Hayden in the process. She was so mad that she punched him right back.”

     “Sounds like Hayden.”

     “Yeah, the rest of the group was nice though.”

     Her tone sounds a little off. I ask, “Did you meet someone?”

     She scoffs, “No one super important. Just some alpha.”

     “Was he or she a cute alpha?”

     “He was cute enough, if a crooked jaw and big brown eyes are your thing. Did you meet an alpha Stiles?”

     “No, I just walked around.”

     She glares at me.

     “Hey, I'll stop pestering you if you don’t pester me.”

     “Fair enough.”

     We finish getting ready and head out to our train. The others have different travel plans, so we really don’t see them.

      We get on the train in just enough time before it takes off. When I get to my seat I open my window and look out of it. In the crowd I notice a group of soldiers standing together that look like they’re waiting for someone. I see the back of the head of a brunette man and a red-headed woman. There’s also a blonde man with a black eye, a taller blonde man with curly hair, a blonde woman, and a black man. Then, a tall man with Black hair and, holy shit, delicious looking stubble approaches them.

     Suddenly stubbly man sniffs the air and whips his head in my direction. We make eye contact and I see that he has these gorgeous light green eyes. He smiles at me and waves, I wave back.Then the train starts and leaves the station. I maintain eye contact with the man until I can’t anymore.

     I shake myself and focus on the task at hand. I’m heading to France with Allison now, I’m going off to help fight a war. I can’t focus on handsome men. Especially if they’re possibly in a relationship with Braeden.

     It’s not like he matters anyway. I’ll probably never see him again.

     I look at Allison and smile.

     She smiles back and says in French, “Here we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Danny going back to the hotel early wasn’t considered weird because they are mated. They’re seen as good omegas for not staying out late without their mates. If Oliver and Kirby had done that people could have gotten suspicious. They’re ultra-careful so they wouldn’t have taken a risk without the push from Stiles.  
> FYI, there is nothing going on between Danny and Jackson. They are both very much in love with their significant others.


End file.
